A Hazy Flickering Candle
by TooMuchLoveforEdward
Summary: Fixed chapt. 9. Chapter is up correctly now, so would love if ya read it! author's note
1. Chapter 1

**New readers, old reviewers: **Hello! I'm happy because I get to tell you the rest of Doodles! This story will be a little different, not as much fluff, more drama. A very high level of stress for both Edward and Bella. Trust me, please, it will work out in the end. So do me a huge favor and review, because I love it when I get them. Thanx so much! Here it is…

Chapter 1:

Two days after Edward's big day out and the promise ring giving, all the Cullens had to leave for a family hunting trip. Of course I said "camping" to Charlie after he got back from the country concert, so not to give the Cullens away. I was sad, because I knew I would miss Edward, and Alice, even Rosalie for that matter. If they had to eat, I wasn't going to stop them. Waking up to an empty bed and realizing that Edward wasn't going to be back for at least one day got me down. Until I got a phone call.

Charlie was at work, so I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I got the phone.

"Hi Bella!" it was Jessica, sounding really excited.

I sighed, but then remembered that Edward was gone, like that really mattered anyway, "Hey, I haven't heard from you in such a long time."

"Yeah I know! Because of that, Mike is having another party down at the beach. We both want you to come!" her cheerful voice caught me off guard, I started getting excited too.

"When is it?" I asked, wanting to get out of the house because the Cullens were away.

"Today! Tonight, actually, I'll swing by and pick you up in two hours if you want!" Jessica was smiling, I think.

I thought about it for a spilt second and then too hurriedly agreed, "Okay! I'll be ready and waiting, then!"

"Wonderful, see ya!" then she hung up.

I was giddy, and half sad, because I would miss Edward, but maybe a little less because I would be with other people. So I could talk to other people. That had to make a difference. Jumping up and putting down the phone, I ran up the stairs. The stairs tried to kill me, but I made it passed them and hopped into the shower. Water was cold, but I had to hurry. It really didn't bother me, so I was out and toweled dry speedily.

"Bella," I chimed to myself in the mirror, "You have to be nice, just because Edward won't be there doesn't been you have to be mean!"

The face in the mirror smiled while I brushed and with the blow drier, I finished drying my hair. It was almost straight, I rolled it into twisted back pigtails, so you couldn't tell they were pigtails, it looked like the style was done by a professional. Thank goodness. Then I skipped out of the bathroom and threw my towel on the floor. In my closet I found a white square neck shirt with gold sequins on the hem and around the neckline. Some also swirled in curvy lines around the middle of the shirt. It was short sleeved and was made of cotton, so it would be good to wear to the beach. I peeked outside, it was sunny, so I pulled out a pair of light jean capris. Those were on and I looked for shoes. A pair of halfway clean tennis shoes rested by the doorway.

With socks and them on, I hummed Edward's lullaby for me. The clock read that I had spent a whole hour getting ready. Soon Jessica would be here, so I better hurry. Stuffing some money into my pocket, since I had some left from who knows when, I hammered down the stairs and grabbed a bowl with milk and some random cereal.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy in grumbly tummy," I sang and got a spoon.

Then I munched and when I was finished, I cleaned out the bowl and the spoon and put them in the rack to dry. The clock told me that I had about a half of an hour till Jessica comes by. Well, I guess I could flip on the TV and try and find something good on. I thought that would be a good idea until I figured out that I should leave a note for Charlie to tell him where I was going. With a piece of paper and a pen, I scrawled down a quick note explaining everything.

A honk startled me, I looked outside the window. There was Jessica's white car.

"You're early," I mumbled when I got in her car.

"Just by a bit," she bubbled and took off, speeding to First Beach.

Of course, her speeding was no where near any of the Cullen's driving, but she still drove pretty fast. Way past the speed limit. Sun was shining, it make me even happier on this day without Edward. In about an hour, we reached the road that would take us to the beach.

"So," I turned my eyes from the side of the road to Jess, "When did Mike decide to have another party?"

"Oh, the other day, or something, I can't quite remember," she shrugged her shoulders and parked the car.

Unsnapping my seatbelt, I climbed out of the car and we were met by Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren.

"Bella! How are you!" Mike bounded over and gave me a big hug.

I couldn't hold back my surprise, "Uh, hi!"

"Me neither!" Eric wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the sand.

"Yeah, Bella! You should keep in touch more!" Tyler had a smile on his face.

I had to plaster a smile on mine, "I've been busy with Edward and his family. Plus, we're trying to fix up the house," I was lying by the last part, but I thought it sounded better.

"Okay, well come on! Since it's sunny, that means the beach will be in better spirits!" Mike chanted this in song form and grabbed Jessica and me in each hand, on either side.

This made me sort of uncomfortable, so I pulled away. Mike gave me a weird look, then shrugged. Lauren didn't say one word to me, just glared. Almost like Rosalie used to do, but not as icy or deadly. It took us about ten minutes to actually get down by the water. The place was different than the party last time, the logs were placed different and everything.

"Er…" I started, "What are we going to do?"

"Just go walking through he forest, looking for random things," Lauren spoke, giving me an evil sneer.

Eric came by my side, "So is that okay with you?"

What was I going to say?

"Yeah," I breathed, it would be good to get some exercise.

"Let's go then, and this time we'll go slow so you can keep up!" Tyler informed me as he broke away from Lauren.

I grinned briefly at this. Lauren grunted, but Mike elbowed her in her ribs and she glared at him before turning away. They were all acting so weird! Why?

The woods were as pretty as the last time I came here. Except it was sunnier, so the forest was a brighter green. A bit more muggy too, I'm glad I wore this shirt. Thankfully they did wait for me, so I didn't have to trip over anything hurrying. I took my time. Tidal pools were fuller also, most of the tinier rocks were covered with gray water and starfish. I laughed at this and got some strange stares.

"Bella," Mike began, "Do you really like Cullen?"

I resisted the super strong urge to slap him, I gritted my teeth, "Yes."

"How?" Eric squeaked from the side.

"I do," when I said this, it reminded me of a wedding thing, I snickered.

Now Jessica was staring wide eyed at me.

"Bella, I'm telling you, I don't think you and Cullen are meant to be together," Tyler broke in.

I cringed and then made my face go blank.

"Well, It's not your problem, no is it? Just drop it guys," I sighed and sat on a patch of brown grass.

"Fine," Mike muttered and I was quiet while the rest went to look into the tidal pools.

The sky was still cloudy, but a pretty blue was behind it. Soaking up as much sun as my clothes would allow, I leaned back on my elbows and tilted my face to the sun. Not knowing how long I had been sitting there, by myself I might add, I heard shoes and rocks scuffing together. Then a very familiar voice came with it.

"Hey look, it's Bella!" Jacob Black called from far away.

My eyes had been closed, now they shot open and I turned around to see him coming towards us, "Hi Jacob!"

At least I was glad he was here, he always made me feel better. Except when one of us brought up the subject of Edward or any of the Cullens.

"I didn't know that you were coming!" he plopped down beside me.

"Me neither, until just this morning," I tried to smile, but it probably came out as more of a grimace.

"Oh," he looked around, eyeing up Mike, then leaned close to my ear, "Did they badger you into coming or something?"

I shook my head, "No, I was really bored and Jess called."

"You don't seem to be having a very good time, though," he whispered.

"They're so acting strange," I realized my voice was quivering a little.

Jacob shrugged, "Wonder why?" then he stood up and when over to talk to the rest of the group.

A little while after they were done looking at the pools, Tyler suggested that we take a hike, go through all the woods and memorize landmarks and stuff. It didn't make any sense to me, but since I had been laying in the sun for the last hour or so, I thought I should survive that. We headed back into the woods, Jacob was leading the way and I could hear Jessica and Lauren laughing. Mike was punching Tyler, playfully of course, and Eric was trying to talk to me.

"Eric, can I have some alone time?" I pleaded with him to say yes.

"Well, you didn't want to look at any of the tidal pools with any of us, so why can we just talk?" he argued.

I grunted and stepped over a tree branch.

"That's not fair Bella, just pushing people away," he told me, I ignored him.

Eric was quiet for moment before starting up again, "How's your summer been so far?"

"Fine," I picked my away through a bush.

"Really? That's great!" he sounded happy, too happy, "I was wondering, if you would want to go so a movie or something?"

I was on the verge of snorting at him, but I somehow held it back, "No, I'm sorry Eric."

For some dumb reason, I thought he would stop there. Nope.

"Come on? Are you sure you don't want to? I'll pay for everything, I promise?" he was whining!

The group in front of us had stopped, Jacob shouted to me, "Are you okay, Bella?" it was a worried call.

So badly I wanted to yelled "no" but I didn't.

"I'm okay," I called back, "Let's keep going! This is fun!" the lies were sweeping their way out.

"Sure thing!" Mike rumbled before Jacob could.

Was this some sort of contest? I was getting mad, franticly I wanted to leave now because this whole situation was giving me the creeps. Edward wasn't here to save me, not any of the Cullens were. So I had to tough it out and make sure my legs kept moving. My brain flew I a million different directions, I had to get away from Eric, he was staring at me with a huge smile on his face. Talking to a girl was my only hope.

"Jessica!" I yelled to her, "Wait for me!"

I could see her shake her head and stop. As fast as I could, I ran to her. But a fallen tree seemed to think I should trip. I grasped on the it's branch as I hauled myself up. Finally, I got to Jessica, Lauren had gone to be with Tyler. They must be still going out.

"Nasty fall, Bella," Jess snickered.

"Yeah," I wiped myself off was we walked along.

I kept expecting Edward to rush in and take me up into his arms. Not today anyway, and not here. Stupid tribal law. And treaty too.

We had hiked all the way through the forest, circling back a couple of times, and then walked along the whole beach before we got back to camp. I guess you could call it camp. Anyways, Lauren had to go, so she went home while the rest of us talked. Or should I say the rest of the group not including me talked. My mind was on other things, like where was Edward and how was he, was he full yet? Mike lit a fire, Tyler had gone to pick up driftwood for the fire right as we got back.

"Anyone hungry?" Jacob asked, I came back to Earth.

Murmurs of yeses filled my ears, and I realized I had involuntarily said yes, too. Darn my stomach. He waved goodbye, promising he would be back soon with food and soda. I gazing into the fire, someone had just come to sit down by me. It was Mike.

"Bella," his eyes peered into mine, "You haven't been with us all day."

I turned my head, ready to say I was right here when I figured out what he meant.

"I've just been worrying, about random things," I added the last part for my comfort.

Mike took my hand in his, it was warm, "Oh, well, okay, but I'm sorry. I haven't been paying much attention to you."

I ripped my hand away, not at all gently, it was too warm. I missed the cold.

"Don't worry, I've been fine," I gave him a momentary smile.

It was starting to get dark.

"After Jessica leaves, I'll give you all my attention," he leaned in and whispered into my ear.

A double meaning stood there, I didn't like it.

"Well, when Jessica leaves, I'm going with her," I scooted far away from him and turned back to the fire.

He whimpered, or at least I thought he did and he got up to talk to Tyler and Eric. Jacob came back carrying two plastic bags, one heavier than the other.

"Food's here!" he announced and set both bags on the sand.

All the boys crowded around him, they poured drinks and divided food. They were all whispering and every once in a while would glance at me. Jessica ran up, kissed Mike, then waved to me.

"Bye Bella! Have a great time!" she through a look at the boys, then disappeared to where she parked her car.

I was just getting up to run after her when a hand caught my wrist. It was Tyler's.

"Stay with us, we'll take you home later," he cooed in my ear, then handed me a red plastic cup, "A drink for you."

"Oh," I took it and because I was very thirsty, I drank it.

All. In one huge gulp. It tasted funny, not like any soda I've ever tasted. The cup smelled weird too, but I only realized that after I drank it. Mike came up and pulled me closer to the fire. He started dancing, so did Eric, they were both drinking from red cups like mine. Except they didn't drink theirs in all one gulp like me. My vision started to blur and I wobbled where I stood.

"Whoa there," I mumbled, my tongue was thick and dry.

"Hey!" Eric called, "Dance Bella!"

But I couldn't, my legs and arms were heavy, it was a hard to even take a breath. Eyes blinking harshly, I tried to move, but I couldn't. The sand rose to meet me like a wave. Last thing I remember before I blacked out was Eric, Mike, Tyler, and Jacob's eager faces hovering above mine. And thinking of how much I missed Edward. Then I sank into a dreamless, dark sleep.

When my eyes worked their way open, I was confused. Very confused, why was my room all green and dense? Plus, it was took cold, but the cold wasn't coming from Edward. I turned to my side, and saw plants: grass, tree trunks, and bushes. Sitting up, I fount that my head was pounding and my thighs hurt. Why? I looked down at my body to see that it was naked. I was naked and confused. Well that's a lovely thing to be, in a forest no doubt. Then it hit me: I was in the forest by First Beach. My friends had invited me to come and I said yes only because Edward wasn't there, but Jessica left. Lauren had left before Jessica.

That means only the boys were here with me. I got up and peered around at my surroundings. The top that I had carefully chose yesterday was hanging up on a branch. Jeans capris were tangled in a bush. With my bra and underwear. Did I decide to go skinny dipping? The answer came to me: no. No I didn't, I didn't even remember half the night. The last thing I remembered was drinking the stuff from the red cup and Eric was dancing.

"Oh my God!" I whispered, finding bruises on my inner thighs.

I knew what happened and it made me shiver and I could feel tears start to drip from my eyes. My friends, the guys anyway, had violated me. Raped me. Wanting to go home, I put on my stuff as quick as I could, crying the whole time. Why would they do that? How could they live with themselves? A bigger dilemma hit me then, what was I going to tell Edward? If he found out, he would hunt them down and kill them! I couldn't let him do that, it would ruin his family. By now I was dressed fully, except for my shoes which I couldn't find. The tears were large now and entire sobs racked my body.

"What am I going to do?" I moaned to the woods, the sky, myself.

Nothing answered, but I tried to find my way out of the forest, limping the whole way because of my thighs. They hurt, an ripping aching hurt so bad. It was hard to stand let alone move. I knew I had to, for my sake. Soon I came out of the woods, and saw the sky was cloudy. No sun, how appropriate, I thought and made my way to the road. Remembering that there was a few stores up ahead, I went in that general direction.

My feet hurt just as bad as my legs hurt when I got to the first store. The sign said it was open and the lights were on, so I walked in. Rows and rows of driftwood craved things covered the store floor. I had no idea how I looked and personally I didn't care. I had been raped, I didn't need to look good right now. Probably appearing like I was a homeless person, I went up to the counter where an old Native American woman stood. She was shocked by my appearance.

"Can I help you?" she rasped.

"Yes, do you have a phone I could use? I need it," I told her, I could feel the tears warming my skin.

She saw too, I think, "Right here," and she walked away to give me privacy.

I dialed the only number I could think of, at least the one number of a person who I knew was home and wouldn't ask me a million and one questions.

"Hello?" Angela said meekly into the receiver.

"Hey Angela, this is Bella," I took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you could come and pick me up? I'm here all alone."

"Sure Bella! Just tell me where you are," she sounded surprised, but firm with responsibility.

"Thank you Angela, I'm at…" I found a signed that told me where I was, "At Drifted Carvings, by First Beach?"

She thought for a moment, "I know right where that is, I've been to that store before. I'll be there in an hour or less, God I hope I don't get caught by the police. I think I'm going to have to speed."

"Thank you so much," I clutched the phone as though it was my life line.

"No problem Bella, are you okay?" Angela spoke softly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Yes, hurry please," I rushed her and hung up the phone.

The old lady came back through the beaded curtain. I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, I'll just look around till my friend gets here," my voice was strained.

Shaking her head, she gestured to the many rows of wood.

Different from my other story, but more stuff will happen in the next chapter. And trust me, Edward will avenge what happened to Bella. I'll give you that much. But that's not what happens in the next chapter. Personally, if you don't like it, too bad. It will all make sense in the end. But anyway, review! Review! Do it soon, I'll be waiting to read them. Thanx to all of you lovely guys (girls)! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I was in a rushed flurry!


	2. Chapter 2

**More note thing-ys, ARGH: **I'm glad, for chapter two! Review! Review! Did I tell you? I preordered **New Moon**, so I'll get it a little bit earlier. Not by much though. Now, back to the terrible heartbreaking disclaimer… well ya'll know it anyway. I can't and don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's works…blah blah blah. I want to type the story…so here ya go!

Chapter 2

_Shaking her head, she gestured to the many rows of wood._

I took off, slowly, painstakingly, and harshly, to the first part of the store. The driftwood was carved into a whole bunch of different things. There was even a piece of paper saying how the owners could make a special log with your address on it, so you could place it out in your front yard. To alert passer-bys I guess. In another row, someone had carved tiny bears, camels, deer, moose, lions, swans, elephants, and others that my brain hurt to process.

Thankfully Angela was coming, I might have been stuck out here for who knows how long if she wasn't home or wasn't able to pick me up. Hopefully, she _doesn't_ get caught by the police, that would suck. A heart was lifted into two wooden hands, it was pretty. Picking it up gingerly, I looked at the price. Whoa, way out of my range. Wait, I had brought money with me right? I wondered if they went through my pockets when they… I didn't want to think about that. Digging in my pockets to see if they had took it, I couldn't find the money. They _did_ take it! This day was just getting worse.

The room was getting smaller, no, it was just because I was having trouble breathing. With laboured breathing, I grabbed onto a post that held the ceiling up.My hands squeezed it, I _had_ to control my breathing. Suddenly, I knew what was happening. I was having a panic attack. No wonder, enough has happened to me to freak out. To calm myself down, I pictured Edward in front of me, holding me in his cool granite arms. I imagined his icy breath, _that_ relaxed me. Being able to breathe again after a few long moments of picturing Edward, I kept on looking at the driftwood carvings.

"Bella, it's okay, think about something else," I told myself out loud.

My hand ran over a small wooden nose, but when I turned to look at it, it was a Native American face. It almost looked like Jacob's young face. That reminded me, Jacob was there, he brought the food. And the drinks, that sent a pang deep down into my stomach. The stuff in the red cup must have been alcohol, no wonder my head was pounding. I found a clock on the wall, it was wooden of course, and saw that it had been about a half an hour that I had been walking around in the store.

Wanting fresh air, I stepped outside, and found a wooden bench by the door. I sat down rubbing my temples and thought about Edward. It helped, a lot. The sea breeze help, too. Being able to see the street from where I was, I kept my eyes open for Angela. Only then it occurred to me that I didn't know what kind of car she drove. Well, she said she knew where to go, I trusted her.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I chanted his name, like a talisman against any more bad happenings.

Grey clouds covered the sky still, they seemed to absorb my wonderful mood that I had yesterday. Only pain and grief was left in its place. I could feel the tears begin again, this time I didn't want them to stop for a while. Let them run, I at least deserve that much. Thoughts ran through my head. The suspicious doings that happened the day before undid themselves in front of my eyes.

Jessica calling, acting _too_ happy. Me saying I would go. Edward gone. Getting dressed and eating. Being in Jessica's car, driving over here. Meeting up with Mike, Tyler, and Eric. I cringed at those thoughts. Then Jacob came after we went to the tidal pools. Hiking through the woods. Coming back to the beach. Lauren leaving, Jessica leaving. Drinking from the red plastic cup. And no more.

I shuddered outside and glanced at the road. No cars in sight, just the road.

"I hope Angela comes soon," I wrapped my arms around myself, and realized my teeth were chattering.

Not from the cold, but from fright. Fright and fear that the boys, my ex-friends, would find me and hurt me again. What was Edward going to think when he finds out? Is he going to find out? _No_. That screamed out at me. No, I won't let him find out. A beat up red car drove into the parking lot. Angela waved her hand out the window. I took a very deep breath and went off to open the passenger door.

"Hi Angela, thank you so much," I tried to smile.

"I'm very glad I could help. Hop in," she popped open the door and waited for me to get in.

I was in and buckled when she asked, "Are you in any hurry to get home?"

I shook my head no.

"Good, because I want to drive slow now. I was rushing over here and I was worried that the cops would get me, now slow!" Angela was cheery, I tried to borrow her joy.

"Okay, that's no problem," I sighed as we got on the freeway.

The ride home was quiet. Neither of us said a peep after we got on the freeway. I was left to think, but not cry. By a miracle, before I got in the car, my tears had stopped. We were nearing Forks. Angela shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Uh, Bella? Do you want to be dropped off at your house?" she questioned timidly.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," I looked over at her and winked.

She pulled the car into the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was gone. Good thing, too. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Reaching over and wrapping her in a brief hug I whispered, "Thank you, Angela."

"It was my pleasure Bella, I had nothing else too do," she said sincerely.

I ran out of the car and into the safe house. It was dark inside, I clamoured up the stairs, too upset to care when I fell. Outside the door to the bathroom, I shook my head, I didn't want to go in there right now. Rest is what I needed, and some Tylenol. It hit me that the Tylenol was in the bathroom, duh. I reached for the doorhandle when the phone rang. Almost jumping out of my skin at the noise, I took the stairs two at a time and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" my voice reflected the strain of my day…and night.

"Bella?" my angel's voice rang out, worried.

I rushed the next sentence out, scared at why he chose this time to call, "Hi Edward, I miss you."

"Me too, but what's wrong?" Edward asked, "You sound like you're hurt!"

"I'm not, I'm fine," I lied, it _almost_ sound right.

I heard a shrill scream in the background, and someone grabbed the phone. Edward's cry of confusion was cut off.

"Bella? Are you okay, oh my gosh, don't go to the Indian reservation!" Alice whispered the last part.

Alice had a vision, Edward was going to know. Wait, she sounded like _it_ didn't happen_ yet_, was she in for a rude awakening!

I became hysterical, "Don't let him know! Block your mind or something! Please!"

"I already have, hold on, I'll leave so he can't eavesdrop," she assured, and put her hand over the phone.

About a half of a minute later she was back on.

"We can talk freely know, Bella. Did anyone invite you to go to La Plush?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yes.." I trailed off.  
"Listen to me, don't go! You'll get h-hurt…very bad-ly!" Alice was stuttering terribly.

I groaned, "I know."

She gasped, "What in the hell do you mean?"

I was quiet, I didn't want to tell her anything else.

"Bella?" she screamed into the phone, "It happened!"

I slapped my forehead, "Er…"

"You were raped! Bella, this is not good, it's terrible, Bella are you alright?" I had a feeling Alice was grapping the phone a little too hard, I heard something crack.

Breathing quickly, I moved to the table and sat down, "I'm fine, but it hurts," I whimpered.

"Oh my God! I'm coming home, right now!" she was running I think.

"NO!" I screeched into the phone, loud.

I could tell she stopped, "Why?"

"Edward, he can't know," I was crying, tears were coming down yet again, "Please Alice. He'll kill Mike, and the rest!"

"Oh," she murmured.

"Yeah, so just stay there and by all means don't tell Edward! Okay, I'll be alright here. It's the best right now, I think," I was lying of course.

Alice sighed, "Bella, I can't just leave you there. You need some there with you! One of us! You want me to ask Rose to come?" she wanted someone to be with me.

"Alice, please, no!" I shouted and bawled.

"Why? Bella…" she stopped in mid-sentence, "Damn it!"

I was biting my lip, "Alice?" then I heard a hideous, horrifying snarl-growl.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, Edward broke through and read my mind!"

I thought I was going to faint right there, the room was spinning. It hurt my head even more.

"How much does he know?" I was fretting, putting my head on the table, I forced myself to breathe.

"Not much, but he'll want to know more when he gets there. He found out that you were hurt, painfully. But not how or why," Alice took an unnecessary breath, "Or by whom. You'll have to tell him the whole thing."

"I can't," I mumbled into the receiver.

Her voice was helpful and a little pushy, "Bella, he won't hurt them. At least he won't try until we get back. He'll try and recruit Emmett and Jasper, too."

This was too much, my chest started to hurt. When was Edward going to be here? Maybe I could fake myself sleeping. Or something. I _had_ to get an idea.

"Bella, I'll let you go. I want you to breath, okay? Don't hyperventilate on me. Everything will work out and the family will be fine. No one of us will be hurt, I assure you!" her self-confidence surprised me.

"Thank you Alice," I moaned and hung up the phone.

The stairs loomed ahead of me. Racing back up them, I held on to the wall for support, I had to have all the time I could. Once in the bathroom, I locked myself inside. In the mirror, my face was red, my eyes were glazy and hazy with fear. It's the truth, tears were still running. They were hot, burning actually. I yanked open the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol. Pouring two in my hand, and with a small cup of water, I took them. Almost instantly, I felt better.

The pills wouldn't take effect for a while, but I still felt less sick to my stomach. Maybe it was just knowing that they were in there. Sitting down on the toilet, I thought it would help even more. Suddenly I felt the house shake and the sound of the door creaking off it's hinges was almost deafening. Shuddering, I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying to quiet my breathing. Maybe he wouldn't find me, but I had a strong doubt in that thought. Holy crow, what was I going to say? A pounding on the door startled me.

"Isabella Swan!" he roared though the door.

I squeaked in a very tiny voice, "Yes?"

"You're hurt? Let me in so I can help you! Who in their right mind hurt you?" Edward sounded furious.

"Stop worrying and go back to hunting," I answered, bitting my lip again.

"Bella," he soothed his own voice, making it like velvet, "Let me in. I can smell your tears. Don't make me barge in there. Your front door is already knocked down. Well not really, but I'll have to rebolt the door."

"Just leave for the rest of the day!" I cried, it hurt me to say it.

"Hell no!" with that he somehow opened up the door with breaking it down, his angelic face twisted into a mask of pain.

Did I lock that door? I couldn't be sure. Edward's eyes was dark honey, he still was hungry. Barely in the blink of an eye, his stone arms were around me, while I was still sitting. My face found its way to his shoulder that's where I cried for several minutes. His body was shaking with mine, whether he meant it to or not. To tell you the truth, it scared me seeing him like that. Edward's breathing was noisy, it seemed extra loud in the confines of the bathroom.

"How bad are you hurt?" he spoke into my hair, "Bella?" Edward raised my head up, my eyes level with his.

Probably revealing the naked panic that I felt, I make a large effort to conceal my fear, "Not that bad, go back to hunt."

He firmly shook his head.

"Please?" I begged.

"_No_. If you're _hurt_, I want to know how it _happened_," Edward used his dazzling abilities to try and coax it out of me.

"Could you take me to my room?" my speech became slow and slurred, my headache started to hurt more.

When I opened my eyes- I didn't even know I closed them- I was lying on my bed. He was on his knees on the floor beside me. Mouth set in a definite line, his eyes fixed on my face. Edward's hands stroked my hair and neck, causing me to feel so much more comfortable.

Edward kept on caressing me, "Okay, tell me what happened."

I closed my eyes, and breathed, "I'm so afraid."

"Why?" his lips were on my forehead, "Of me? Are you afraid of me?"

"No, not really, no," I murmured and my eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm…?" Edward's brow wrinkled, his eyes were hurt.

He moved his hands down my side, going lower. I screamed, he brushed against one of my bruises. Stiffening, I sat up and scooted away from him on impulse. Not because of him, but because of something that had happened last night. The look on his face was horrible, pain and sorrow filled.

"What did I do?" he asked softly, so softly it was like the wind.

"My side," I put a hand over it and winced.

Before I could stop him, he flashed over and pulled up my shirt just enough to see the oblong bruise on my side, Edward gasped in fright.

"Did I do that?"

Anguish packed eyes stared at me.

"No, it wasn't you."

How could he think that?

"Who did it?" he practically roared.

I looked away, it was hard to face him now.

"You can tell me, Bella," he coaxed removing his fingers from my shirt and put them on my cheeks, then he pulled my face up.

Staring into my eyes, he searched for the answer.

"Edward, it hurts so much," I sobbed, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

It all hurt too much.

"What does? What?" he pulled me close, he was on the bed now.

I blushed furiously and looked down to the place where it hurt. Edward didn't understand. Carmel eyes held confusion.

"Um… down there," my hands covered my face, ashamed.

His breath caught and he separated my hands. I could smell his breath, he was right in my face, breatheing in it to help me. To comfort me, it worked, just like how I was imagining it in the driftwood store.

"Someone-" he gulped, "-touched you?"

Bawling like a little baby, I shook my head yes and still cried. The blanket beneath us was wet with me tears quickly. He didn't know that they did morethan that, it was hard enough admitting this to him.

"Who?" he was shaking, so was his voice.

"Not-t now, please j-just hold m-me," I stammered.

My head was beginning to stop hurting so much.

"Okay, Bella, my love, my angel," he brought me close to him, "My dear, my baby, my life, my world, my universe."

Our faces were close together, facing each other. Humming a song that I never heard before, with a light hand, his fingertips sweeped my face. Nothing hurt on my face. Keeping his eyes on me always, he brought his face even closer to mine. If that was even possible. Bringing his lips down, he kissed my forehead, creating little circles.

"Bella," he sighed while still kissing me, "I need to take you to the hosptial, or our house when Carlisle gets home. You need to be checked out," he had closed his eyes so they wouldn't betray the pain and total anger he felt.

I looked up, eyeing the wall, and breathed deep. My tears had only just stopped. A grunt pulled my out of my blank mind.

"Plus, I think you need to take a shower and I'll fix you something to eat," Edward helped sit me up.

I winced.

"God, I'm sorry!" his face fell into his hands.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Bella, anything," he whispered into my ear, now beside me.

Biting my lip and looking down, "Can you stay with me while I shower? I'm afraid now," I murmured quietly.

He took my face in his polar hands.

"Are you sure you want that?" Edward was serious.

"Yes, Edward…" I trailed off and looked at my thighs.

"Okay, come on," I was in his arms and in front of the mirror before he finished trailing off.

In the politest voice I could muster, "Now can you turn around?"

He proceeded to turn around while I stripped off all the woody clothes. When I was taking off my capris, it hurt because they had been pressing against all the bruises I had. I gasped and painfully took them off. He moaned, as if he could feel my agony. Then, going over to the shower, I turned on the water. It had to be steaming or else I wouldn't feel right. Clean. Maybe I would never feel clean again. Quickly peeking over at the towel rack, I saw there were clean towels. My bra and underwear fell to the floor as I stepped into the warmth.

Already being in front of the curtain after I pulled it to cover myself, I could see his shadow.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you," he murmured though the curtain, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Edward!" I shouted his name and he stiffened.

He fired a whole string of questions, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you want me to come in there?"

"No! I just… was looking myself over and I accidentally touched a scratch mark that had been scabbed over. But now it's bleeding," I could smell the blood already, it was only a few tiny drops.

"I can handle it," he breathed, "Now let's talk on what you want to eat?"

I thought about it, "Well," I started, "How about some pasta? With marinara garlic sauce?" I knew had had all the ingredients in the kicthen.

"Whatever sounds good to you!" he chimed.

Edward was trying to be cheery for my benefit, I thought as I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair.

Unable to stand the heat of the shower anymore, I turned off the water. Ringing out my hair, I reached through the curtain for my towel. My hand couldn't find one. I grunted and carefully protecting myself with the curtain, I stuck my head out. Edward was standing there with his eyes fully open, waiting for me to step out and into the towel in his hands.

"Close your eyes," I warned and in that second he did.

So he really was a gentleman, I laughed to myself.

"What do you find so funny?" he asked with a gentile smile on his face.

"Nothing," I snickered and got out, went into the towel.

As soon as I touched the towel, he pulled me in and wrapped the towel around me. When I made sure that nothing too bad was showing, I told him he could open his eyes.

"Go get dressed and I'll made you lunch," he kissed my cheek and opened the bathroom door so I could walk acrossed the hall to my room.

I closed the door and went over to the closet. What should I wear? Chosing a plain white short sleeve button down shirt, with a black tank top underneath. And jean shorts. That was simple and easy to get into. I slipped into all my clothes and brushed my hair back, out of my face and into a painless ponytail.

Going down the stairs, I could smell the sauce. It made my mouth water and my legs go faster. Of course causing me to trip and fall. I never hit the ground, though I came quite close because my nose was only an inch from the floor. Edward's hands were under me, one on my stomach and one on my neck, cradling it. He set me right side up.

"Thank you!" I wrinkled my nose at him and he winked.

"Food for the human!" he sung in a sing-song voice and led me to the table.

On the table was a heaping plate of penne with garlic marinara, with a glass of milk and a side of garlic bread.

"Yum!" I clapped my hands in excitement.

"You eat up," he told he, sitting me down at the table, a fork appeared and I ate, "I want you to tell me where they did it."

I answered quickly, hoping it would be painless, "At First Beach."

He was cussing, but muttering the words under his breath, with a fire that burned in his dark eyes.

"I'll eat, then tell you," I stuffed a bunch of pasta into my mouth.

Edward shook his head and watched me, but I was to hungry to care. When the last time I ate? Breakfast yesterday morning! My gosh, no wonder I was starving! More pasta went into my mouth. I was chewing and swallowing quickly now, because my stomach called for it. Taking a drink of milk and a bite of bread every now and then help to fill me up, too. Ah, food!

"Wow, that was so yummy Edward!" I wiped my mouth off with a napkin that Edward had given me earlier.

"Are you full?" he took away the dirty dishes and began to wash them in the sink.

"Yes," amazingly I was, the pasta must have expanded.

Only in about two minutes Edward was done and the dishes were drying. He led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. I was biting my lip, because I was nervous. What if he blew up and went and killed them? The thought scared me, making me shudder. Edward rubbed my upper back, right by my shoulders.

We sat down on the small couch, "I want you to tell me everything. Right now," he pushed my gently.

It sucked? Yes? Not enough emotion? God, I'm terrible, I promise more fluff if you guys review! Please review! For me? For the story, I want reviews! Uh…good reviews? But pickers can't be choosers…please! Sorry it took me forever to update, slow computer! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you hate the last chapter: **I'm freaking out because I think you guys don't like this story. But you don't EXACTLY know that happens in the end, so don't get mad. Just to tell ya, there's some cussing in here. Got to give a shout out to all the people who reviewed you guys have been supporting me through all the dark times, because I'm going brain dead here at remembering names! Sorry about that….send a report to my brain…! Stephenie Meyer owns that rights and everything, I not smart enough to steal them. Yet. **:laughs like a mad woman: **Now, please, review after ya read, it will do me good! Promise! Chapter three! **:drum roll:**

Chapter three

_We sat down on the small couch, "I want you to tell me everything. Right now," he pushed my gently._

I sighed, hard, long and heavy, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, but you can stop if it gets too uncomfortable," Edward rolled a knuckle under my chin.

"Then I won't start at all," I mumbled and rested my eyes on the blank TV screen.

"Please Bella," he pleaded, like it was _life_ or _death_.

Well it was going to be for the boys once I told him.

"Is there any way you can turn off the lights? It might be easier," so I wouldn't have to see his face when I spilled my guts.

He looked slightly uneasy, "If you say so."

The lights and blinds were off and closed, leaving darkness through out the room. I breathed deep and narrowed my eyes, just trying to get the figure of him.

"I'm right here Bella," I felt a hand on my arm and I jumped, just in spite, I thought he was on the other side, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, at all, none of it," I rubbed my hands on the couch, because I needed something to keep my hands busy.

Either he saw or sensed this, because he took both of my hands in his and made his go limp. I began to rub my hand against his, trying to get them warm. Nope.

"Okay," I closed my eyes, then opened them, because I found a good place to begin, "Jessica called yesterday morning. I was really bored because you weren't here and I have to say a little depressed. She asked if I wanted to go to First Beach for a little get together that Mike was having," my throat was closing, "I said yes."

His hands tightened around mine and I went on, "I got ready and everything, she came to pick me up. We went out there and it turns out that Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren are there. So then we go walking through the woods and we come to the tidal pools. They were excited, but I just laid on some grass. Then Jacob Black came up and started talking to me," I sighed, remember I was glad when he was there, "After that we hiked along in the woods for a while. Lauren left, then later Jessica left. Jacob came back carrying bags of food and drinks. The boys were acting weird," I twisted my face up.

"Go on," he said when I stopped.

"They poured drinks and gave me a red cup," I stopped and shook my head, promising myself I could get through it, "I drank it all, because I was really thirsty. Then the whole world became all blurry and wobbly. After that, I don't remember anything. But I woke up in the woods by myself this morning," I gulped.

"What is it, Bella?" his voice was low, he was trying to control himself.

"I-I," I took a huge breath, "I woke up naked."

"Oh God!" he roared, ripped his hands from mine and then hugged me tight, "I'll get the bastards back, I promise I will. Those bastards, they'll pay dearly, very dearly," he guaranteed into my ear while still holding me.

He let me go after a long while, it took that long for me to even get my voice together, "Edward, don't hurt them, please."

"What?" Edward put his hands on either side of my face, "Bella are you nuts?" He shook his head quick, dismissing the thought, "I'm sorry I said that, of course you're not crazy, what I mean is why don't you want me to beat those evil bastards to a bloody pulp?"

I cast my eyes down, even though I still couldn't see his eyes because of the darkness.

"Bella?" he leaned down and whispered my own name into my ear.

"I don't want you to ruin everything you have here, so you aren't going to hurt them. At all," it killed me to say this, because _I_ wanted them to get what they deserve.

"But-" I knew he was going to keep going if I didn't stop him, so my lips connected with his.

He was taken aback, that I could tell even in the darkness. And in the darkness, all my emotions played out in that one kiss. Fiery passion; the rage against Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Jacob; the helplessness; the pain; and other feelings that I can't even describe flowed into that kiss. It was wonderful, he embraced me in the obscurity, cradling my against him. Edward was careful not to touch any place where I hurt.

I needed to breathe, I took my lips away, "Whoa."

"My good god," he sighed, Edward still had me in his arms as he got up to turn on the living room light.

My mind went on the bad side, was he mad that I kissed him like that?

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, sounded more innocent than I intended.

The light turned on, Edward looked at me, in my eyes, his eyes totally tender and devoted. They showed no strain or stress of our previous conversation. This took me by surprise, but then I realized he was trying to make it easier on me. By not showing how much he hurt. How much he knew I hurt.

"You couldn't do anything wrong if you were the devil herself," he breathed in my face, easing the tenseness from me to the extreme.

"Er…" I had lost me train of thought, so I just laid back in his arms.

Now, he could carry me where ever he wanted, "Are you tired?"

Amazing I was, "Yes," then I sighed, remembering last time I went to sleep, "Stay with me? Please don't leave me, I'm afraid."

"I won't leave you Bella, I promise, bed time," the was a ring of promise, in his words, just like he said.

"Thank you so much Edward, I love you," I told him, mustering a weak smile, for him.

Edward kissed my cheek, then my neck, then all over my head as he climbed the stairs.

He opened the door to my room, "I love you always Bella."

I muttered something I can't recall, but he chuckled, "Sleep now," I felt myself being put on my bed and Edward was next to me.

Somewhere within my sleepy state, I heard him whip out his cell phone.

"Alice," he whispered, trying not to wake me, "Did you know?"

I couldn't be sure if this was a dream or not.

"You did-" Alice must have cut him off, "She's hurt, Alice," Edward told her.

My ears perked up, just enough to hear the rest of his conversation. He must not have known I was listening. That was good.

He sighed, painfully remembering, "Bad, bruises and she was crying."

A loud squeak happened on the other side of the phone.

"No, she ate. No extreme details. Which is good. They damaged her body… I want Carlisle to check her out," he paused, "Yes, put her on the phone."

Someone else was put on the phone, that person sounded very _angry_, "What do you know?"

"Rosalie, stop ranting!" Edward whispered furiously after about a second of listening.

So Rose was on the phone, I rolled over to face Edward, but he became stilled. But still thought I wasn't awake, so he scoot a little away so he could talk.

"Yes, they did. Did Alice tell you who?" he shifted his weight, putting a hand on my side.

I winced and he took it away, instead resting it on my hair, "I know, she out of her mind. Says don't hurt them. Can you con her out of it? Can Alice? Hell, can Esme?"

Rose said something that made him hiss.

"Don't even, I am not!" he lowly growled into the phone.

After that, I think I fell back fully asleep. By the time I awoke, the light outside was beginning to fade.

"Edward?" I asked, he wasn't by me.

Or anyway in my room, from what I could see.

"Charlie's coming up the stairs, act alive!" Edward warned.

I blinked several times in attempt to wake myself up. It didn't work as well as I had hoped. Hopping out from under the covers, I half ran to the my tiny dresser. The doorknob was turning and I began to bite my lip.

"Hi Bells!" Charlie rang in a happy voice.

"Hey Ch- Dad," I faked the best smile possible and turned around to face him, "How was work?"

He shrugged, "You know, work, what's for dinner?"

"I have no clue, I'll figure it out," I was still smiling.

"No hurry, okay?" he gazed over at me, "They had a big lunch thing today, so take your time," he told me.

"Thanks Dad," I muttered as he strolled out of my room.

My breath came out as soon as he walked out, because the pain was just to much to handle and stand on at the same time. It seemed to have doubled in stinging since I woke up. Cold arms lifted me and I was out the window before I could object. He smoothed back my hair.

"Charlie's sleepy, so don't worry about making anything for him tonight," Edward murmured into my ear as he set off across the lawn, "They're all back. Carlisle wants to see you."

I was instantly tense, "Okay."

"Bella, it's fine, stop worrying," he kissed my forehead and tightened his grip.

"We're running?"

"I'm running, but yes."

"Oh God," I moaned as I reached up covered my face and eyes.

The wind was cool, Edward went faster than usual it seemed. Maybe he was in a hurry to get me to Carlisle. I didn't want to be embarrassed like I knew I would. This was going to be even more terrible and horrific than telling Edward himself. How was I going to get through this? Then I remembered Edward and a tiny sliver of the pain fell away with the speed that we were going.

"Home," he simply said and my hands fell from my face to see the very familiar house.

Edward carried me up the steps and I looked down at my hands. The promise ring that he had given me a few days ago was still there. I didn't take it off once. It felt so right on my hand, like a new found part of me. And Edward himself. The door opened and Rosalie was standing on the last step of the stairs. Her face showed her grief and agony.

She was at Edward's side, asking him something in vampire, Edward sighed and then nodded, "Bella," Rose took my hand as Edward sat me down on the carpet, "Alice is up in my room. Would you like to go and talk?"

"I guess," I said, glancing back at Edward.

"Love you Bella," Edward held my face quickly, then pressed a gentle kiss.

He was gone from my sight, which was kind of heart wrenching. Though, I wasn't alone, Rose was with me. So I had no need to be freaked out. She took my arm and led me up the stairs.

"You know what Bella?" Rosalie put on a fake cheer.

I gave into her beauty, "What Rose?"

"Me and Alice missed you so much today and last night," she grimaced, and amended, "These past few days."

"Trust me I've been bored," I sighed, giving a shaky laugh.

"Yeah," we were in the hallway, leading to her and Emmett's room.

After a few minutes, we reached her bedroom door. Which was open and I could see Alice's perfect pixie form was placed on Rosalie's floor, ringing her hands. She looked up, startled almost, relief flooding her tiny face.

"Bella!" she screamed, then at the speed of light, was wrapping me in a crushing hug, "I'm so glad…"

I had a tear in my eye, foolishly, and wiped it away, "I love you too, Alice."

"Okay, so how much did you miss us?" Rose was trying to get us off the subject, but it wouldn't last long, I knew.

"So much," I gushed.

Rose and Alice both smiled, but neither too wide, "Sit down on the bed with us," Alice motioned a hand to the bed far away across the room.

They walked at human pace was we went to the bed together. I sat down first, then they did and both vampires turned their gaze to me. Alice sighed deeply, looking pained for a moment before she spoke.

"This is going to be hard for me to say," she began, "Bella, you need to be checked out."

My head fell in my hands, "I know that."

"What we wanted to ask you was…" Rosalie trailed off, not meeting my eyes.

"What?" I questioned, shaking.

This was scaring me. They were hardly ever scared to speak their mind. Why were they now? What was going to happen?

Rose started again, more forceful to herself this time, "You know that Carlisle will 'check' you right? I wanted to know, as well as Alice, if you would want to take a pill to make you sleep while he does it?"

I breathed out, that wasn't that bad.

"Yes, that sounds good. Maybe I wouldn't be so embarrassed then."

"Man, that was hard to get out!" Rose coughed in her hand, "Want to talk about something else?"

"Very much!" I tried to smile.

Alice took my hand in hers, "Want to look at this awesome shirt that I got you?" she was trying to distract me.

Taking the bait, I nodded, "Sure. Spoil me!"

Both Rosalie and Alice giggled at each other and then me, I even joined in a little. Alice was gone, zoomed out to find whatever shirt she was talking about, while Rose and I stared into each other's eyes.

"Was Edward mad?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? When?"

I sighed, "You were talking to him on the phone, was he angry?"

"Do you want the truth?" she flipped back her hair, always keeping eye contact.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Then yes, he was pissed off to the extreme! Plus the fact that he was also deeply pained and sad. But, not at you," she echoed my thoughts at the last part, because I thought he had been angry at me, "Never at you Bella. He was even mad at us, at himself. Because he left you, even for that little chuck of time."

"I'm sorry-" she cut me off with her hand.

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry," she paused as if listening to something, "Shit!"

"What?" I was looking at her one second and the next I was alone.

"Alice!" I yelled.

No one came. I got nervous, what was going on? There was shouting and screaming and maybe some sobs mixed in with the commotion downstairs. The door to Rose's room was open, so I didn't think that I was in danger.

I decided to call Alice again.

She was beside me in a matter of seconds, "Esme wants to see you."

"When?" I gulped, "Where?"

"In the kitchen, now," her voice was sad, her eyes slightly dull.

It alarmed me.

"Okay," I stood up by myself and was scooped into her arms, racing down the stairs.

We stopped just by the table in the kitchen. Esme was on the floor, knees held up to her chest, rocking back and forth, slowly for her. Slowly for any vampire. Her hair was wild, in disarray. She heard us enter and looked up, quickly like lighting. Her face was torn in two, harsh anger towards something, someone; and pain, pure undefended pain that flowed over her flawless features.

"Bella," she sobbed and was at Alice's side, taking me out of her hands.

Her grip wasn't to tight, but she was crushing me to her. And shaking. I had never seen Esme so out of sorts, so sad. It made me hold her, cooing to her in her ear, tell her it was okay. I was the one that had been… and I was comforting _her_. Somehow it helped me.

"Oh, I promise Bella! As long as I live, which will be a very long time, that they will pay so dearly! They will, I'll personally make sure. Though Edward…" she paused, only to hug me tighter.

"I know Esme, I know," I repeated, though I didn't want any of the Cullens to suffer anymore.

It hit me that all the rest of the Cullens were in the room with us, staring at me in awe.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, "I can't believe that they did that."

He stated the obvious.

"That's a stupid thing to say," Jasper hit him, then send a wave of calm through out the entire room.

Esme released me, but still had a hand on my shoulder, "Be nice, boys.

She was still keeping her motherly tone.

"Bella, did Alice ask you…?" Carlisle was standing by Edward, who was looking at the floor.

Oh, right the pill so I won't-remember-the-check-out-thing. Good idea, not so much embarrassment on my part.

I averted my eyes to the sink, "Yes."

Carlisle turned to Alice, who gave a curt nod.

"Very well," his voice sounded old, worn.

Edward was behind me, gently lifting Esme's delicate hand off me.

"Let's go lay down for a while, okay?" Edward asked me, guiding me slowly out of the room, "Come on."

Before he took me fully out of the room, I turned back to the rest of the family, "Thank you for comforting me. All of you. I love you," then I smiled momentarily and went with Edward.

I thought I saw flashes of white teeth exactly before I left. Edward put a hand on my arm, looking into my eyes with his awesomely beyond-handsome ones. Using his other arm, he pushed me against him, but not too hard. Blushing because his body felt so good next to mine, he stroked up and down my spine. Carefully, so not to hurt me. It felt so good, making me sleepy with his touch. Maybe Jasper was controlling the waves of sleepiness from the kitchen. Whatever, as long as I was able to sleep, however briefly.

"Edward," I mumbled, "You are the best person…vampire…ever."

He chuckled under his breath, and whispered back to me, "You can rest now, Bella."

"'kay," I murmured and fell even farther into his chest.

Floating along in dream world, I heard the voice of my sweet angel. Humming my lullaby, I could still feel the coolness by me. It all made me embrace the tiredness and relax. Then, after that I remembered nothing.

Cool hands were shaking me awake, fast, and hard.

"Wake up, sweetheart! It's okay, you're fine! Stop crying!" Edward clear and very worried voice called to me through the haze of sleep.

Eyes bolted open and I saw Edward crouching over me, hands on my face, staring at my face.

"What?" I asked softly, Edward's face looked aggrieved.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and looked deeper into my eyes, "You were screaming," I thought I heard him sniffle.

"I'm okay," I soothed him.

"It hurt me, in my dead heart. You were screaming 'Stop! Oh god stop! It hurts, Edward help me! Please, oh god!' It tore me to pieces," his hands left my face and took me into his arms, while we were still lying down.

We were in his room, on a pile of blankets on his floor. It was super soft, actually. Like a feather bed was placed underneath me and him. The mere atmosphere of his golden room made my day. His room reeked of him, everywhere. I loved it. Just like I loved him.

"I'm sorry," I grieved for him, it must be harder in him than it is for me.

He scowled, "Why are you always sorry? It's not your fault! How many times to I have to tell you that?"

I looked up at him, because I had put my head down and almost cried. His face was riddled with the anguish of the ages. Thinking about it, flashes of remembering the nightmare came back to me. Green and browns swirled together, but it was dark. Leaves were on the floor, I realized it was the soil forest ground. Oh god, it was just like the place I was when I woke up. Someone covered with shadows moved to me, four figures in fact. It scared me, but I knew Edward was close by me back in reality. I shook away the pictures and flashes of remmemberance.

"Now I know why," my voice was low, almost as if I was talking to myself.

"You're with me, Bella, always with me. Never will any one of the family leave you alone. I'll make sure someone is always with you," he promised against my hair.

I told him with all the grace I could, "Thank you, Edward."

"You're gladly welcome. Now, Carlisle wants you to take the pill," from it seemed like out of no where he produced a small blue pill.

"How long will it take to work?" I asked, he put it in my hand.

"I don't totally know, but Alice bought you a dressing gown that you could wear, it's pretty," he commented, much to my horror.

I looked at the pill and gulped, "I have to change?" Why me?

"Yes, it's easier," he raised me up, and over to his couch.

Draped across the couch was a dark blue shirt. It looked like a long, too big oversized t-shirt. But when Edward picked it up, I could see it tied in the back, like hosptial gowns. Geez, this was going to be fun. At least I was going to be knocked out! Thank goodness for that, but I was still nervous.

He handed it to me, "Here, go put it on."

"NOW?" I was a little nervous, so I shouted it.

"Yes Bella, now. Would you like me to help you put it on?" was he serious?

He was.

"Darn," I muttered under my breath, then turned away from him, "You can help me tie it later," I went off to the bathroom.

Did it suck? Yes! I knew it, sorry to all who don't like it! I did get some very wonderful reviews, though! I'm VERY happy about that! Please review again, if you wish me to keep going. Trust me, I like writing, so I really want you to review! Thanx again to all who liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wee-funny-dance: **Okay, I'm writing another chapter! It's amazing! If you love the story, review! I don't think I could write that enough, so please do! I'm serious, people! Uh…what else? Oh yeah, I _New Moon _comes out! **:claps and waits: **Ya know the drill! Story time for the teenies….

Chapter 4:

_Darn," I muttered under my breath, then turned away from him, "You can help me tie it later," I went off to the bathroom._

In the bathroom, I changed into the gown. First I put the pill down on the sink, so I wouldn't lose it. It was simple enough to say I was taking a long time, but I was taking forever. The bruises hurt when I was taking my shorts off, I yowled under my breath. Edward could probably hear it. I think I know why Alice bought this gown, the color anyway, because it was somewhere close to the blushing sweater color. Oh well, it was the time that I needed Edward to tie the strings in the back.

"Uh, Edward?" I had to plaster my hands over the front, so it wouldn't fall down.

Edward came into the room, carefully opening and closing the door, then I felt his fingertips fly over my neck.

My breath caught, "Can you tie it?"

"Anything," he sighed into my ear and the was a slight pulling as he quickly tied the gown on.

"Thank you very much," I smiled, "Okay, you want me to take it now?"

"Go ahead," Edward picked me up and swung me around, he got the pill off the counter and placed it again in my palm.

I opened my mouth, then put on a secretive grin, "Um," I paused, "Here goes!"

Before I put the pill in my mouth, I leand over and kissed him hard on the lips. He was to say the least surprised. It was something I just had to do, his arms tightened around me. Even though he was on a bruise, I tried not to show the pain as I kept on kissing him. Edward was all for it too, removing a hand from my very lower back and placed it on my neck. I could feel myself blushing, he chuckled but still kissed.

"Time," he pulled away, looking slightly breathless.

I moaned, "Ah…"

"Bella," he took the pill away from me, having only to touch me hand for it to open, "You want me to help you?"

Was he nuts, "Geez!" I whined, "No, I can do it."

To prove it to him, I snatched the pill back and ploped into into my muth.Without thinking, I gulped and it went away, down my throat. No water, man I was good. Edward raised a perfect eyebrow, then his ocher eyes lit up briefly taking in my face.

"Oh Bella, it will take effect shortly. We better hurry," he told me, then rushed out of the bathroom with me still in his arms.

"Okay," I mumbled by his ear, we were in Carlisles' office without a second though.

Rosalie and Alice were waiting there, Carlisle hadn't arrived yet. He was home, just not in the room. I saw Alice nod something to Edward, then he left me in Rose's arms. He waved at me then gave me a dazzling smile before he kissed my forehead and left the room. Scowling, I crossed my arms.

"Why'd he have to leave?" I pouted.

Rose just laughed, while Alice suppressed a giggle, "We both thought that you wouldn't want him in here when…"

I knew what she meant, they were right. Blushing again because of embarrassment, Rosalie sat me down on a long couch by the corner of the room. It was a high couch, but very comfortable. It came to my waist, so I would have needed help anyway. Alice was by my side in an insanst, sitting in a leather chair not unlike the one Rosalie had parked herself in.

"So, what to talk about?" I giggled at the sound of my voice, it sounded funny, "I mean something besides that."

Alice shrugged, "Oh, I have no clue."

Rose mirrored her, looking to me.

"Um…" I thought for a moment, "Has anyone for you," I pointed to then, "Ever dyed their hair?"

They burst out laughing, "Why you ask that?"

"It's something that popped into my head," I shook my head.

"Well, okay," Alice glanced to Rose.

Rosalie snickered, remembering, "Once, when Emmett lost a bet to Jasper and Edward, he dyed his hair. Well, we did it, but it was him who had it," she threw a look at Alice who nodded for her to keep going, "Alice picked one color while the boys had to decide on one color. She it would be two different colors together. It was pretty funny, actually," Rose smiled, "We chose purple, while they chose pink. It didn't come out for a month! No matter how hard he scrubbed either. Thank goodness we used that kind!" Alice slapped her a high five!

"That's funny, ha ha Emmett," I tried to picture Emmett with pink and purple hair.

"Don't let him know we told you," Alice hushed her voice, "He'll be mad."

Rose huffed, "He always wants to be Mister Tough Guy around you," she seemed mad for a second, but that disappeared.

"How nice," my head was getting spacy.

"Are you feeling sleepy yet?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, slowly, "Gettin' there."

"Then, I dyed my hair cherry red, but it didn't go right," Rosalie mentioned.

"I can't imagine anything looking bad on you," I fluttered my eyes, "You're perfectly beautiful. You too Alice," I turned to her.

"Thanks Bella!" Rose squealed, she squealed?

Whoa, then before Alice could beat her, Rose bounded up and gave me a big hug. After she did, Alice grinned hugely then kissed me on my cheek.

Alice's voice echoed through the room, "Yeah!"

"Uh-huh," my head was spinning, but not in a bad way if that's possible.

It wasn't like that day at the beach. If it was, I would have screamed my head off. My friends, hell, sisters were here with me. To see me through, to protect me against the evilness. I brought my hand up to my face, to touch it. But my hands was to heavy, so I laid it back down. Through the dark tunals that my eyes became, I saw Alice's tiny face and Rosalie's hand on my arm.

"It won't be long now," someone whispered.

A different, deeper voice said, "I want to stay with her."

"No Edward, get out!"a girl yelled.

Edward, that was my angel's name. Oh, I wanted to see him and touch him and kiss him, but the darkness separted him from me. Sleepness was welcomed be me, figuring out that it was the pill and not liquor. That I was with those I loved. Everything would be fine I told myself as I drifted away.

Blinking upward, there was a bright light. It hurt me eyes, but then I saw something the beconded me to open then farther. Edward's flawless face was barely an inch away from mine, he was had his mouth turned into a smile. However smile it was, that's why I blinked more, throwing all my sleepness into the void. Hands caressed over my lips and chin. My lips parted, and Edward's smile grew times a thousand. The light of my world.

"Hello sweetie," he winked at me, I could feel myself grinning.

"Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck and dug my face into his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" the answer came easily.

Pronouncing my full name, the words that followed were like melted honey, "Isabella, I love you," his eyes took in mine, "I love you, I love you!"

"Oh Edward!" I placed my lips to his neck, trying to get him all wild like he does me.

It must have worked, because he moaned when I kissed little circles. Though, I'm sure it didn't have the same effect. His skin felt cold and hard, I didn't mind, he tilted his neck so I could get a better angle. I did and he breath came in gasps, like mine, and he held me tighter.

"This is what I like to do," I puffed against his skin and hoped to God I didn't have morning breath.

Though it wasn't morning, but still.

"You don't ever have to stop," Edward whispered, shivering.

My love shivered under my touch? Wow, I was good.

I trailed my lips up, by his ear, "I don't ever want to," I whispered seductively.

"Fine with me," he walked out from where ever we were and suddenly I was on the ground, "Bella."

I just kept on moving my lips around, wondering if vampires could blush. Even though I knew they couldn't, I still wanted to try. Part of me asked myself why and how all this knowledge of how to make him mine came to me. Maybe I had it for a long time and never knew it. Or it just came to me. Whatever the reason, I didn't care. I loved the effect it was having on Edward.

My lips reached his lips and with every once of strength I could, I pressed the together with his. His hands traced down to my hips, and I gasped internally, he hit a bruise, but didn't tell him. Then, I realized that I still ahd the gown on, and it was pretty much backless. Oh god, but I didn't want Edward to stop touching me, it felt so wonderful. He moved my lips open and slipped his tongue in. Geez, thrills went all over my body and I returned the kiss.

Eons passed or seemed to pass, while we were on the floor. But it was only a minute and I wanted to conutinue on. Edward had blew air into me and I took it, still clinging to him. This was like Heaven on Earth, I sweared it was. He pushed himself off me and rolled over to so his back was on the floor. Edward was panting like a hot dog that ust pulled a ton of brick in summer time.

"Where'd you learned to do that?" he asked, having a blissful smile on his angelic face.

I shrugged, still on the ground, "No clue. But I like it."

"Oh believe me, me too," Edward's hand crawled to my face and then back to stroke my hair, "How was your sleep?"

I licked my lips, "Don't know, I don't think I dreamt," I didn't.

"Doesn't matter," he was over at my other side in an instant.

"Why?" my eyes were probably sparkling, I was memorized.

His face softened, "Because I would have been here to save you when you woke up."

I smirked, he was so gorgeous, but there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it," he muttered, "Come in Rosalie."

Somehow it seemed that we were always getting interrupted. Why?

"Bella, Carlisle wants to talk to you, in his office," she told me.

I groaned silently, "Okay, now?" Edward took my hand.

"Yes, I supose so," Rose nodded and left the room, with the door open.

Maybe feeling the tension that I felt, Edward began to draw circles into my hand.

"Can I change first?" I asked.

He waited a second, lifting his head, "No, Carlisle wants to see you now," his voice was low.

"Is it bad?"

"Just come on."

Edward didn't give me an answer to my question, that made me nervous. What was wrong? How bad was it? Oh god, was I still able to have childern? Did I have a disease? This was killing me, I bit my lip and Edward walked behind me. He led me out of the room and to Carlisle's room. His arms were around my waist, so I leaned back to him as I walked. In a bizarre turn of events, I didn't fall or trip. That was weird. Edward reached forward to rap on the door before he walked in.

Carlisle's voice was loud and clear, "Come on in you two."

We went in, to find the room a little darker, then I realized that the sun was falling behind the clouds.

"Have a seat Bella," the blonde vampire moved a hand to one leather chair in front of his desk.

I was careful of the gown, "Thank you," and sat down.

"Do you want Edward to stay?" it took me a minute before I figured out he was asking me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I looked over at Edward, who was still standing, to the side of me.

"It might be a little embarrassing," Carlisle informed me and I blushed, "Even worse."

"Oh, well…" I fumbled with my thoughts for a moment, "He can stay, I love him."

Of course Carlisle knew that, "If you wish."

Hands picked me up, Edward sat down in my chair, then moved me to his lap. I was comforted, sinking back in his form and breathing in his scent. With us being all situated and everything, Carlisle got up from his seat behind the huge desk.

"Bella, you are pretty much fine," Carlise moved over to the a bored at the end of the room and wheeled it over.

He said 'pretty much,' what did that mean? I wasn't totally okay?

"Uh, Carlisle? 'Pretty much?" Edward was quicker than I was asking this.

"Yes, I'll show you what I mean with this diagram," he postioned the bored in front of us, behind his desk.

It was blank, "Okay."

Then he started drawing, that was weird, it was all super fast and- oh my god, he drew that? I shuddered and looked at the floor in embarrassment. Edward kissed my blushing cheek. He wasn't too cheery either.

"This is well, I'm sure you know what this is," Carlisle stated, "Now, this is what happened…" and he told me the rest.

Through the whole thing, I squimed. Even maybe writhed a bit. I wasn't the only one. Edward had his face buried in my hair the whole time, whispering soothing words to me when ever I moved. That helped, some small part of me was actually relieved that Edward had stayed. At least to comfort me. But my face never went back to it's plae color, it was red all the time. For some reason at one point I thought I was running a fever!

Once Carlise was done and told me the damage, he left the room. He wanted us to 'discuss' it. Or just to give us time to ourselves. I think the later one.

"Sweetie, don't be embarrassed," Edward cooed in my ear after Carlisle had left.

My face was in my hands, on the verge of tears, "Why not, Edward? I think that was the the most embarrassing thing in my life!"

"At least we know now, right?" he smoothed back my hair and then kneaded the knots in my back.

"I guess," the words were muffled by my hands.

"I love you, Bella," he kissed my ear, then nudged my hands away so he could kiss my cheek.

Tears were welled up in my eyes, I didn't want to meet his. No matter how much he tried. Finally, he got a little angry.

"Look at me Bella," he pled, "Please?"

If he asked like that, how was I supposed to say no? Or not do it.

I shook my head, "Are you mad? I need to know first."

"Not at you, Bella. My non-grace," he chuckled at his funny comment.

Sorry it was so short! I put some really good fluff in there, it has been nagging at me for a while now to be put in! To my liking and comfort, I didn't put Carlisle talking about all that stuff. Plus, I only know the very basics. I thought that was best. Next chapter is coming up soon, I can't believe this is the end of chapter four! It's amazing to me! Yah! Now, if you please, review! I love to read all reviews I get! They make me smile and some even laugh! Thanx! Oh, by the way, sorry there was so much spelling errors, my computer has a problem! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh-my god it's Chapter five: **I've just gotten some very wonderful reviews! If I wasn't so brain dead, I'd write down all your names here! But sadly, I am, so you know who you are if you reviewed! Yah! I think there might have been a little confusion on the last chapter. Okay: I didn't tell you what's wrong with Bella yet. No, she's not pregnant. Does that about cover it? Yes, I think so. This chapter should be better, I hope, and I would love to get reviews from you. Yes you, the one in the chair! Or you! The one who never reviews just reads! I'm a bit moody today, sorry…

Chapter 5

_"Not at you, Bella. My non-grace," he chuckled at his funny comment._

Personally, he was poking fun at me and that wasn't funny! My tears evaporated, I was in for the kill. So if that's how he wanted to play, that's how I'd play. By forcefully, with the help of other vampires, taking myself away from him. For a little while. This will pay him back.

"Alice!" I called high, I thought my lungs were going to burst I yelled so loud.

Edward winced, "What in the world was that for?"

"You'll see," I turned away from him and saw that Alice rushed through the doorway.

"What is it?" she asked politely, I'm sure she knew what it was, "Is everything okay? Do you need something?"

Edward opened his mouth to say no, but I quickly covered it and spoke fast, "I want to go to your room, alone, with you, Alice."

Alice winked and Edward stared at her, a scowling growing ever more pronounced on his face.

"What's the meaning of this? Bella?" he turned his dazzling eyes on me, but somehow I mustered the courage to look away.

"Come here!" Alice swooped low and picked me up from Edward, I think she minutely wrestled him, and raced off to her room, "I'd better lock the door, he's pissed."

I laughed as she set me down and proceed to lock the door. A second later there was a banging, and Edward's voice came through.

"Bella? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he threw all these questions at me.

"I'm fine Edward, I'm getting you back!" I declared.

He groaned, or maybe that was the wood of the door, "Why? For what?"

"Calling me your non-grace!" I huffed.

He was still pounding on the door, "Oh," then he paused, "I'm sorry!"

No matter how much he apologized, I waited a few minutes with Alice smiling off beside the door.

"That's enough, making him suffer! Let him in already!" Alice had her marble hand on the door handle.

"You're right!" I giggled and watched as she flicked the lock open and my love rushed in.

"Silly Bella!" Edward was behind me in a instant, "Playing games!"

"You'd better-" I was cut off but him pressing his lips to my neck.

Alice coughed in her throat, "I think Bella needs to get changed," Alice told Edward, he gave her a dirty look, "Clothes!"

Snickering, I knew that he thought she meant being changed as a vampire! Ha! Like Edward has enough self-stamina or whatever yet. Maybe he does, but he sure hasn't made any move to change me. I let those thoughts slip from my mind. Alice was prying Edward losely away from my body and bring me over to her closet.

"What do you want to wear today?" Alice cocked her head to on side.

She was asking me?

I thought, "Um, how about something red."

"Good choice, I knew you would say that!" she cheered and zoomed into the closet, coming out with a pair of black mid-thigh shorts and a deep blood red shirt with a oval neckline and capped sleeves.

It was very pretty, I have to say. As I touched the fabric on the shirt, it was firm, yet soft, and Alice draped something else over my shoulder. A black jacket. Short, it probably only went down to my waist. I liked it, it had little ruby buttons. God, I hoped they weren't real.

"Go change, Bella!" she shoved me gently off to her bathroom.

Edward was astounded, "Alice, don't hurt her!"

"I'm not, she's fine!" she wagged a finger at him and closed the door on me.

Hurrying to change, I got the gown off. It felt good to get it off, thank goodness for that! But I had a little trouble with the strings. I had to pace myself when I was undoing those. The shorts were on and so was the shirt, now all I had to do was slip into the jacket.

"Uh," I whispered to myself, "How do I get this thing on?"

The answer came from Alice, who was outside the door, "If you come out, I'll help you."

"Okay, works for me!" I told her and opened the door.

"Oh Bella! Red looks great on you!" she hugged me snugly, like she hasn't seen me in a thousand years.

I smiled and held out the jacket, "A little help?"

"Sure," she took it and opened it up.

I slid into it and she came around and smoothed down a few things, "Edward?" I turned around, searching for him.

He wasn't there.

"Edward's impatient, he's downstairs," Alice informed me.

"Oh, what are we doing today?"

"Pretty much the whole family is going down to Newton's store."

I froze in the spot I was standing. Sweat started to crawl down my face, and my back. Oh god, what am I going to do? Hell, how will I stop Edward?

"Don't worry Bella!" Alice said brightly, "No one of us will get hurt."

I was messing with the edge of the jacket, "What about _him_?"

She chided me good, "Your mind doesn't need to worry about such things!"

I moaned and she took my hand, swinging it back and forth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" she sung my name in a beautiful voice.

We were at the tip of the first stair, "Screw it, we going fast."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow, but her only answer was to pick me up and race down the stairs.

I sighed as we came to a stop, where to whole family except for Carlisle of course. Esme was standing by the door, talking to Jasper. Rose and Emmett were whispering something to each other and Edward was pacing. When we stopped, after Alice let me down, all three of the boys came up to me. Jasper send a calming atmosphere over me and Edward smiled his dazzling smile. Emmett laughed his funky laugh and I giggled along with. Why were they doing this? Oh, I know to relax and soothe me for what ever we were going to do.

"Relax Bella," Jasper's quiet voice spoke.

"I am," I said as Edward picked me up.

Edward kissed my hair, "Okay, we're taking Rose's and my car?"

"Yep," Emmett smiled a goofy smile at me, "Let's go."

With my fingers, I rubbed Edward's arm, focusing on it, "You don't have to do this," I never lifted my gaze as he set me in the front seat of the Volvo.

"We want to have a chat, so yes we do," Esme slid in behind us, and Edward sped off.

Clear of the drive way, we turned to the road that led to Newton's Outfitters.

"Geez," I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"We'll have fun! So will you!" Esme laughed, an off cackle almost.

It was so un-Esme-ish.

"Yes, but you're going to have to be the bait," Edward glanced at me nervously.

I bit my lip, "God, what am I going to have to do?" This was getting to me.

"Only go in there and ask Mike," he sneered at the name, "to come outside. Make it sound like…um…you want him. Don't be too convincing though."

I assured him fully, "I won't."

"I know, sorry, but this is the only way," Esme told me, truly sorry.

"Thank Esme," a gave a weak smile back at her and then took Edward's hand.

I drummed his hand with my palm, he turned into the parking lot, "Esme will be waiting right inside the door way, looking at something or other. So if you get in trouble, you can just run to her. Okay?"

"Does he know what you look like?" I asked her.

"No!" she smiled and opened the car door, "I'm glad for that, too."

The building was big, brown, and mostly metal. I wouldn't want to go inside anytime. But seeing as how Esme would be in there if I got into any trouble, that made me feel better. When I was almost to the door, Rose's car pulled up. Alice and Jasper popped out and both of them gave me big dazzling smiles and a thumbs up. I could do this! Rosalie stepped out and flashed a lovely grin. Last one to get out was Emmett, all of the vampires, including Edward, formed a semi circle. Edward's form loomed like an angel, if anything, that drove me forward.

"You can do this, Bella," Esme almost was at the door, "I'll go in first, then you wait a few minutes and come in after me, okay?"

I managed to muster myself, "Yes," and waved.

I was out there waiting and then went in. A bell announced my entering and so did a woody, earthy smell. Esme was right where she said she'd be, by the door some what. She winked at me and nodded briefly before she turned back to look at tents that were on sale. My nose wrinkled as I walked up through the central aisle. Shivers ran up and down my spine at the thought of what I was about to do. In front of me, there was a help desk. Mike was standing there, looking all together bored, playing a game or something on the computer.

"Can I have some help?" my voice was a bit horse.

Mike's eyes flashed up to look at mine, "Sure miss, come this way."

He walked out from behind the desk and motion to a back aisle. This was scary but I went anyway, knowing full well the Cullens got my back.

"Okay, you need help finding shoes?" he made up some random thing.

Then he turned to me, once we were back in the farthest aisle, "Up for round two?"

I had to suppress the next round of shivers. Lucky my teeth didn't start to chatter.

"Come outside and maybe," I twirled my finger around my hair and awoke a fire within myself.

This was going to be a piece of cake. He looked pretty dazzled. His mouth was hanging open for a second, before he closed and shook his head eagerly.

"Because, you understand," I gave him a seductive smile, "I like the wild."

Mike's breathing got husky and he nodded vigorously, "Sure, sure, lets go."

A elegantly as I could, I trailed behind him and out the door. Before he went out the door, stopped.

"I'll help you put this in your car, miss!" he yelled.

We were out in the parking lot now, the Cullens were standing there. Esme had followed us out, so she was right behind us. Mike gulped and froze, shifting nervously. I smiled to myself, wondering what he was thinking. The boys growled at him lowly, while Alice and Rose walked up to him. They put their hands on him and rubbed all over his chest.

"Do you want us?" they whispered together, making for an eerie effect, "We like the wild, too."

Mike was shell shocked, his eyes were about to pop out of his head!

"Um…" he turned to face me, in that time Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were behind him.

He took in the coy look on my face, then turned back only to find the boys glaring at his and about an inch away.

"Fuck!" Mike yelped and moved away, knocking into me.

Esme caught me and steadied me in place.

Rosalie still had an arm on Mike's shoulder, "I'm sure Bella won't mind. Don't worry Michael, you're mine!"

Now Alice came up beside Rose, "No he's mine!" they pretended to scowl at each other.

Edward brushed off both girls and menacing strolled up closer to him, getting in his face.

"Yes, Mike, Bella won't mind," then he snarled, making Mike flinch and cower.

Jasper let fright flow through Mike, I got a little taste of that. Edward cracked his knuckles and Emmett flexed his muscles. I'd be peeing my pants right now if I was Mike.

Mike stammered "Back off," then he moved back.

Like Mike could even scare any of the Cullens at anytime!

"Oh, no Mike," Edward's teeth gleamed at he moved even closer to Mike, "We're NOT to going to back off. Actually, I think you have something to say," he motioned to me, stealing a wink when Mike turned.

Mike muttered something along the line for sorry, but it wasn't enough. Now Esme had her turn to make Mike pay, but not too much.

"Hello, Michael," Esme made her voice silky sweet.

"Hi," his eyebrow raised and Edward growled behind him, making him quiver.

"I just wanted to let you know," Esme moved away from me, till her nose was almost touching Mike, "That if you ever touch Bella again, hell, if you ever come within one hundred feet if her," she paused, for dramatic effect, "You wouldn't have any legs to stand on."

As she uttered these last words, Edward kicked Mike's legs out from under him, I could see that Edward was being careful not to do it too hard. Mike's eyes held fear, mine held excitement. This was fun. Wait, did I just think that? Yes, I did.

"Bella, do whatever you want with him," Edward came to my side while Mike was still on the ground.

Edward's hands snaked around my waist. I felt better, and walked over to Mike's fidgeting figure. Leaning down, my lips were close to his ear. What I going to say would haunt him forever and ever. Until he died, or at least so I hoped.

"You hurt me," I whispered into his ear, "And you took pride in it, too. I want you to remember this always. I am not yours. Will never be yours. You will never be able to get your little, filthy hands on me ever again. I'll laugh every time I think of you. Not cry or grow angry. Do you know why? No? I thought so. I'll laugh because I knew you are nothing more than a sadistic bastard who has to make a girl drunk to get in her!" Then I kicked him in his nose and with Edward, walked away.

This was thrilling. I was like on a high, I got him back for what he did to me. It felt right, good, noble. He should've gotten worse, but he got his. Rosalie laughed at his figure, trying to push himself up. While Alice patted me on my back and grinned. Thank goodness for my family. It was getting dark, their pale skin stood out and made me smile. Edward chuckled by my side, Esme was opening the back door, hopping in.

"Oh Isabella," Edward murmured as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips as he drove off, "You did great. You weren't even scared!"

"Yes I was, at first," I admitted.

"But you didn't show it at all!" Esme cheered.

I turned to look at her, "Esme, I never knew that you could get mad like that."

"Only for someone I love!" she beamed and settled back into the seat.

It made me feel even more loved than I already did. If that was even possible. I love my vampire family!

"Thank you!" I told her with a smile.

"No problem, dear," she waved her white hand at me.

Edward was still kissing my hand, "Okay, Bella?" he almost willed me to look at him, "I have to run you home really quick, because Charlie's getting up from his long nap on the couch."

I groaned and nodded, "I guess."

He winked at me and stopped the car. I wondered why but then looked out the window. We were at the house already! But Edward hadn't pulled into the driveway, so not to warn Charlie that I left. Edward was at the door, lifting me out before I could even wave goodbye to Esme. He climbed up the side of the house to my window. Somehow he managed to lift it up and dropped me off just inside. Then he was gone, probably driving back to his house. It was nine thirty, so I took of my black jacket and peeled off my shorts. Hopping into the bed just in time before Charlie opened the door, I faked slumber.

Charlie whispered something, then closed the door again, "Night," I think he said.

Then the room was quiet, I could only hear my breathing. But, a cool breeze blew across my face and I felt Edward's arm slip around me. Pushing me against him. It felt good, I sighed into his chest.

"Thank you, Edward," I muttered to him, and was going off to sleep until he kissed my cheek.

"Bella, you seemed unstoppable there," he whispered against my skin, tickling me, "How did you think up that speech?"

I blushed, "Uh…it came to me?"

"Okay, I think you've had a very busy day, sleepy time for you," he told me and kissed my lips softly.

The coolness of him comforted me, for once I didn't kiss him back, just fell into a slumber which was needed. I've been sleeping a lot lately, huh? As far as my brain could tell, I didn't dream. But I rolled over and faced the door once I think. Edward was humming something in my ear, it sounded like verses to a song, but maybe not. I don't know.

"Er…" I grumbled as I rolled over on my bed.

The comforting sleep I had was shaken off, switched to happiness as Edward ran his nose along my jaw. It made me shiver in a good way, I giggled once I became aware. He then used his hair, whether he meant to or not, to brush against my face and I smoothed it back with my hands.

Edward was merry, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes," I smiled and sat up.

He removed his arms from around me as I got up and put my hand on the door.

"I need to have a very small human second," I opened the door and went across the hall to the bathroom.

This was bad, I could feel myself cramping. It wasn't even my time of the month yet. Then I remembered that Carlisle said I might get some cramps from the shot he gave me yesterday while I was still knocked out. Figures, I didn't even remember getting one! It hurt, I can't believe that the guys tore me. No wonder I was so sore the other day. I was sore again today, maybe I could ask for a numbing shot or something. That might help ease the new pain I felt. I brushed my hair, because it was a mess and then quickly went pee. After I was out of the bathroom, I went back in with Edward.

"There's my love!" he declared and swooped in to kiss me on my cheek.

Only he missed. Reason was I doubled over in pain from the cramps. My hands flew to my lower stomach and I could feel myself blushing like crazy.

Edward's tone was horrified, "Bella, oh god!"

"I'm fine Edward, just some cramps from the medicine Carlisle gave me," I reassured him.

"It looks painful," he commented, leading back out my door, "I'm sorry."

"Would you stop! Geez, where's Charlie?" I asked, letting him pick me up and put me down at the end of the stairs.

"He just went off to work," Edward informed me in an angelic way.

At the edge of the living room, he backed me up against the wall.

Oh, well, that's good. Edward? What in the world are you doing?" I wanted to know because he was kissing his way up down.

Starting at my lips, he moved his way down. When he got to my collarbone, he moved the sleeve of the shirt that I never took off and kissed there. I was breathing hard and blush beet red. Why did he always do that to me? Having me pushed up against the wall, his hands went up my sides and rest on other side of my stomach. That was cold, it made my cramp cease from a moment. I was glad for that and for him touching me.

"Miss Swan, I was wondering something," his lips caressed my shoulder, "Would you try and make yourself less appealing?"

"Huh?" my brain wasn't working, it only processed the frigid coolness of his touch.

He chuckled magically and stroked my stomach with his fingers, "Bella, are you feeling better?"

My head was leaned back against the wall, chin raised high, "How did you know?" I huffed out.

"Your eyes don't hold that pain," he said, appearing right next to my face, but hands still on my stomach.

"Okay," I murmured finding my hands and laying on his chin while the other was at the base of his neck.

"The warmth," he sighed, "Your warmth," then I was in his arms, somehow one hand was still placed on my stomach.

After a while, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No," I answered truthfully.

I wasn't, surprisingly.

"What do you wish to do?" we sat, well more like he sat, down on the little couch in the living room.

"Don't know, but I do want to thank you."

"For what my dear?"

"For being there for me, loving me, holding me, comforting me. You saved me, and helped my tell off Mike," I smiled at the memory, "I love you so much, Edward."

Edward whispered into my ear, "I know Bella, my love. I love you, too."

"So," I thought aloud, "How about we go someplace?"

"Where?" he nuzzled my hair.

"I haven't a clue," I shrugged.

"Well, we already confronted Mike, I can't go to La Plush, so beating the living day lights out of Jacob is out. For now anyway. Tyler and Eric-" he stopped himself fast.

What was up with that?

I breathed in his face, hoping to dazzle him, even for the slightest second, "What about Tyler and Eric?"

Sorry it took so long! This is basically a filler chapter. The next chapter might take me a few days to type! Listen, I know it's terrible and there isn't hardly as much fluff as there should be, but I try! For a fact, the fight scene wasn't that great, but I was rush! Please, if you love me or this story for that matter, review! I'm kind of down, so please hurry! Ya'll rock!


	6. Chapter 6

**Um…look at all the sweet reviews: **Ya'll rock because you took the time to review! I love all of you! You guys earned another chapter! Yah! Stephenie Meyer is not me… I hate writing _that _because it makes it all the more real. Shucks! Oh well, please review at the end and tell me if you like it! Okay? Thanx! Here's chapter six-I feel all giddy when I typed that- …

Chapter 6

_"Well, we already confronted Mike, I can't go to La Plush, so beating the living day lights out of Jacob is out. For now anyway. Tyler and Eric-" he stopped himself fast._

_What was up with that?_

_I breathed in his face, hoping to dazzle him, even for the slightest second, "What about Tyler and Eric?"_

Oh my god, what did he do, "Edward?" I raised my voice like a mother scolding a child.

"Yes, my love?" he was trying to dazzle me, because his eyes were smouldering.

"No," I breathed, "Tell me what you did!" my voice had moved upward about three octaves.

"Technically, I didn't do anything," Edward sighed and shrugged.

"Then what 'technically' happened?" I quoted and hardened my mouth.

He looked away, ashamed.

I wrenched his hands off me, trying to reason forcefully with him, "Just come out with it!"

"It was Jasper and Emmett…" he trailed off ad I groaned, "And Alice and Rosalie…" he rolled his eyes, looking back up at me, "Esme and even Carlisle had some fun, too."

"The whole family was in on it!" I screeched.

"Yea-" I held up my hand to stop him, clamping it over his mouth.

I could feel his lips curving into a perfect smile, he took my hand away, while still holding it he said, "None of them got killed, don't worry."

"But they'll know you did it! Or rather, our family," I leaned into him and he stroked my hair.

All my anger had disappeared, only to be turned into fear.

"Tyler and Eric didn't know what hit them," he chuckled, "Alice and Rosalie did a number on the make up and clothes. They looked like homeless people."

At this I had to giggle, at least from a brief second.

"Edward, why did you tell them to do that?"

He looked incredulous, "I told them nothing. They all love you too much and wanted to pay the bastards back for what they did to you. Except Esme wouldn't let me go, she said I'd blow their cover."

"Oh," murmured and turned around, away from Edward.

"You know what?" he asked, his voice light.

"Why don't you tell me," I mumbled as he set me on the couch and took out a CD case.

"Well," he started, "Carlisle filmed it."

Whoops, it was a DVD case.

"What?"

Edward shook his head, "It wasn't his idea and he wasn't too happy about it, but Alice insisted," he informed me.

"Geez," I moaned, "Did any of them see the camera?" What'd I ask that?

"Not as far as I know," he shrugged and popped it into the player.

Edward came to rest beside me, with me sitting on his lap. Again, a hand was on my stomach, comforting the case of extreme cramps. How much did I love Edward right now? With all my heart, soul, and clumsy body! The show on the TV started off with a black and white fuzzy part. Like little ants marching across the screen. Then it jerked to a city street, I don't think it was in Forks. Five dirty and scruffy looking figures were rummaging through garbage cans. Carlisle was behind the camera.

"I'm doing this for Bella," I heard Rose moan, "Look at all this dirt!"

She didn't even look like herself. Her hair was all grimy and oily. Her face was caked with mud. I have to thank her later. And the clothes that she was wearing! You couldn't tell if she was fat or perfect under those rags. Whoa, she didn't have any shoes on! Rose was stooping over to make it look like she was shorter.

All around, everyone looked different. Emmett was the funniest. He still had broad shoulders, but had a trickle of something staining his pants. The person I was staring out looked like a crazy man that had just escaped and tried to find some clothes to change out of! Esme's appearance scared me, when I spotted her, I jumped a little. Totally opposite of the loving mother I knew, her hair was sticking out at all angles and she wore a black coat. At first, I could have swore she had blood on her chin, but Edward assured me it was just lipstick made to look like blood.

"Pretty different, huh?" Edward's soft whisper came in my ear.

"Very," I told him, all the while watching what would happen.

Alice looked like a child, almost but she had a wig on. Her hair was now fire red, looking somewhat like the vampire Victoria's. It even had leaves caught up in it. Someone had lent her contacts, just like the rest of the Cullens. Everyone had different colour eyes. Emmett had deep browns; Alice had green; Jasper, the half naked beanie person, had blue; Esme had hazel; and Rosalie had sea green. It was amazing.

"That's so freaky, they didn't look like themselves!" I announced, Edward was smiling.

He nodded at the screen, "I'd rather them look like that when there going for pay back than themselves."

"Point taken," I nodded and kept watching.

After a few minutes of groaning and moaning, like they were homeless, Eric came into the screen. His appearance was just like that at school, nothing different. Alice, scrambled up to him, holding out her hands.

"Sir," she asked in a meek little child voice, "Could you spare a dollar? Please?"

He looked mildly shocked, "Um, no, I'm sorry."

Eric was trying to move past her, the exit was through way that the Cullens were standing. They were blocking it off. Smart. Eric was shaking his head quickly, trying to tell her no.

"I'm sorry, I'm broke right now," he told her and moved to the side.

This time Emmett came up, "Listen, here!" he practically yelled, "We're hungry! Don't lie and say you don't have anything!"

Eric was trembling in his pants, it was exciting to watch. I was getting into it, making myself more comfortable on Edward.

"I told you!" Eric's quivering yelp was amusing., "I have nothing!"

Jasper tackled him from behind, knocking him to the floor. If they would have used their full strength, he would have already been dead. Using a cane that she had been leaning on, Esme whacked the shit out of him. Oh, she got him in the groin!

"Way to go Esme," I murmured.

Edward smiled and watched more, like me. Alice was stomping on his back, because he was face down in the mud and grim of the alleyway. Her hair was bobbing up and down as she did so. Eric's strangled screams didn't even reach out of to the main road. So no one could hear him. No one could save him from the merciless vampires. Rosalie got into the fight now, picking him up and laughing like a mad woman. The character she played probably belonged in a nut house.

Rose threw him up against the brick wall of a building and Jasper and Emmett punched her. Eric was now pretty bloody, it surprised me that Jasper didn't have a problem with that. I pointed this out to Edward as we fixed our eyes on the cowering figure in the corner.

"Yes, well, Jasper was mad as hell when he was doing this. So, he didn't want to kill him, no of them did. They wanted him to suffer for hurting you, like he did," he gulped visibly and moved his hand around a bit on my stomach.

I giggled a little, no meaning to, but Eric had finally got up, then Rose tripped him, "Whoops, that hurt."

"I don't doubt it," I smothered a snicker.

While he was getting the snot beat out off him, I thought about the damage they had done to me. Carlisle said, while he was explain, that they had ripped me in four corners. All the way. He explained that it only usually happens when woman have babies, but there have been cases like mine. The shot he gave me was to take away most of the pain, but replaced it with cramps. I would gladly have cramps instead of that.

Now the screen went fuzzy again, and Edward kissed my cheek.

"They had to move over a few streets, Jasper made Eric forgot where he was and what happened. Including the crazy psychos who did it," he gave me his crooked grin, "This time, Esme has to be the bait."

I breathed hard, hoping nothing bad happened, "Is she okay?"

"Bella," he gushed, she's fine! Everyone is fine!"

"Oh, okay," I mumbled and was frightened when it started again.

This time, the street was noticeable different, it went the other way, so you couldn't see out to the street. The bricks of the four buildings that bordering the street was multi hued. Esme's hair was still stuck out and crazy, she also had _the_ cane. No blood on it though, that was good. Tyler and a few people from the basketball team were strolling down the street, obviously lost. They looked frightened already and nothing had happened! Esme coughed into her hand and went over to Tyler.

"Excuse me," she purred in a voice that of a gruff cat, "You wouldn't happened to have any food or spare change one you?"

The whole team had stop and looked at her like she was daft.

Tyler choked back a laugh, looking at her, he said, "Not for you, no."

Esme shook her head, hanging it like a mother morning the loss of her child, "Well," she moved herself closer to him, "You might have some if I give you something else, huh?"

Some of the boys raised their eyebrows at Tyler, as if to say 'You would do this lady?'

Suddenly the rest of the Cullens were behind him in a flourish of rags and dirt.

"I think you'd better run before Larry gets hungry," Rosalie spoke, her voice so rough, I had to make sure it was still her; so motioned to Emmett, who I would believe was a crazy cannibal anyway.

It was.

Emmett smiled, like a perverted man and began to move towards the group.

The boys ran, Tyler tried to, but Emmett caught him easily, looking as if he hadn't meant it. Which of course he had. The was playing out to be great. Tyler's jacket was being held up by Emmett, making Tyler look like he had no neck. Esme was making tsk-tsk sounds.

"Silly boy, can't spare some money for a loony old lady," she went up and punched him in the side of the face.

Whoops, that might have broke his jaw. A heartless laugh came from Jasper, who shoved him down and Emmett picked him back up only for Tyler to be kicked in both shins by Alice and Rose each. Twice. Ouch. It went like that for a while, it was like pinball. Going from one Cullen to another. In the end, Rose got the last kick, once in the nose then in the stomach.

"So, what's all the damage?" I asked Edward when the screen went blank again.

"Well, Eric has seven broken ribs, a fractured ankle, displaced collarbone, a broken nose, a minor concussion, and two broken wrists," he smiled, "Tyler, on the other hand, will be hurting a lot longer. He got a broken nose, broken jaw, five missing teeth, both arms broken and a fractured leg. Oh, and I forgot to mention he'll be in the hospital from the whole senior year."

I was silent for a minute, not sure how to take this exactly. But then I realized they had got what the deserved so I was fine to laugh at them and smiled at their pain. Edward smiled, too, a bigger one than me, and held me closer to him as the screen appeared on with Mike. This surprised me, he was in the parking lot of some store. It wasn't his father's, that was for sure.

"Edward, what's this?"

"They didn't say they'd be taping this."

I gulped, deep in my throat, "What do you mean?"

He averted his eyes, away from mine, to the screen. I looked back, too, to find that Mike had got into his Suburban. The camera wasn't shaking at all, though I could se whoever was holding it was running. At vampire speed. Then I saw a flash of black hair. At first, I thought it was Alice. But then I saw it was curly. Emmett. Emmett followed Mike's car, knowing where it was going. This time when Mike got out, he was met by a sickening blow to his stomach. It was Edward standing there, grinning. My face flashed up to meet Edward's in horror, but he just had a sorrowful expression.

"You think I could let him get away with what we gave him with you?" he laughed haughty, deeply, "No, I could never leave him with just that."

I was worrying, just as deep as his laugh had been, "He'll know, you'll have to leave!"

"No, because Jasper did some memory tampering!" Edward kissed my lips, then turned my head back to the TV.

Mike was getting everything he had beat out of him, I was caught up in every punch Edward threw. It was beautiful, strangely. What Edward had done didn't make me mad or angry as it would have been, but surreally happy. Glad. Mike was now staggering like a drunk, except with a lot more bruises and blood. Minutes later, it was over and the tape shut off for good.

"So," Edward took my face into his hands and set kisses all over, enough to make me blush, "Like it?"

Stupid chapter? Yes, I know, but you guys wanted more, so I had to type more. And quick. It's for you! Too short, I also know this, but read the terrible excuse above if you please. Also, if you hate it, love it, or even like it, REVIEW! Please you guys, please! I want to read your reviews! Please! Just because it sucks, doesn't mean you can't tell me or contradict me! Please do! I push you to! Review! Love you all, very much.


	7. Whoops!

I'm back and glad for it! Thank goodness my parents decided to get a new computer...because my old one crashed and burned. Well, not really burned but anyway. So that means all my wonderful stories...info wisw- were lost, but I will keep writing let me tell you! If possible, I'll try and have a new chapter up in a day...hopefully, school starts in two days...scary! I'll be a freshmen...someone back me up and tell me it's not that bad. Please. Thanx to all who do. Sorry again for the terrible mishap. Love you all and good luck to me! Seriously...please don't be mad! Blame my really sucky karma!


	8. Chapter 8

Yah! This chapter is finally up! Bigger author's note at bottom, I have to write! Quickly though, I have to give a shout out to: Alice McCullen, whom I've never met but she gave me an Edward plushie award and I love it everyday!

Chapter 8

_"So," Edward took my face into his hands and set kisses all over, enough to make me blush, "Like it?"_

"I suppose," I let him have, but gave a small smile.

Edward's perfect features twisted, "It was so childish, that last part was the worst. Ugh."

"No, you'll have to tell Emmett he'll make a wonderful crazy man," I laughed, then stopped short, "Thank you for all the trouble."

His arms wrapped tightly around me, "I love you and so do they, no problem," he muttered into my ear and he kissed me. I felt as though my world was being kissed by him, because he was kissing me so much. My head lolled back so his lips went to my neck. Could vampires give hickies? I was probably getting one right now, but I didn't care at all.

"Edward," I giggled, "You're tickling me," I chuckled after a while.

"Oh well," Edward's eyes met mine when he let go of me.

I pouted, stinking out my lower lip, "Kiss me again."

"No," a slight grin touched his lips, "I want to play hard to get."

"Fine! We'll see how long you'll last!" I challenged him and stood up, only to fall back down on the couch. Darn cramps.

"Deal," that smile was now more pronounced, "A little game to get your mind away."

"Sure," I grabbed his arm as I picked myself up. My feet were asleep, so it was a little hard to walk. Edward must have noticed, because he came around and lifted my up at the waist in his arms. His face was close to mine, "But I can still help you, that's not an excuse."

"Where do you want to go?" was he asking me?

"Er..." I put my finger up to my chin.

"What?" his brows came together, "Never mind, I know."

I guess it was better than trying to decide what to do. So I shrugged, "Okay."

Quickly, he swept out of my house, taking me outside. (A/N: sorry, if the story's a little messed up, I can't remember if she's dressed or not in the last chapter.) Whoops! I was in my pjs! I groaned and slapped my forehead. He looked down at me with a funny expression, then he got what was wrong, "Oh my Bella, it's fine. I'll hurry," he eased me into the seat.

"No, don't hurry!" I shook my head and cringed at the sudden pain of an unexpected cramp, "Crap."

"Bella?" his voice was anxious and worried.

I pushed my hands towards the windshield, "Just go."

The car started and purred as he pulled out of the driveway. Edward zoomed down the road, faster than usual. Like he was in a total hurry. I was clinging on to the car for dear life and squeezed my eyes shut. Geez, this was nuts! Was I going to die? No, no because I was with Edward and he wouldn't hurt me at all. At least not knowing like the bruise thing. That, though, I don't blame him for. Halfway there, I squirmed.

"Can you go a tiny bit slower?" I was breathless, "Please?"

"Why should I-" he stopped in mid sentence, his face went hard, like he was listening in on someone's mind. Now, Edward's features were furious, I thought he might explode, "I can't believe this," he spat in a haughty voice.

This scared me, "Is everything okay?"

"Half is spoiled," he turned the car around, "I'm taking you to the house, there's something that needs to be taking care of," he said through tight lips.

Whatever it was, I bit my lip to think why it got him so pissed off. His face became even paler than it already was as he found the turn off and pulled into his driveway. Rose was on the porch, her hands wringing one another. She rushed to get to the car, "Did someone just wake up?" she took in the pjs.

"Not really, just wanted to lounge," I tried to make a tiny joke, but it didn't seem funny when it came out of my mouth.

Her hair flipped around her face, "Oh, well come on," and lifted me out of the car, I saw Edward was almost about to break off the steering wheel before Rose hummed something to him. With a nod of his head, he whispered to me, "I love you, Bella, be safe," and the car zoomed away, out of my sight.

"What was that all about?" I raised my eyebrows and she set me down on the porch, I didn't even notice she had rushed at vampire speed to the porch.

"We'll tell you later," she shooed me through the door way where Jasper stood.

"Hello!" I shoved away the confusion to sound rather cheerful.

A easing feeling came over me, Jasper, thank goodness. He winked at me before heading out the door, "Hello, Goodbye."

"Bye Jasper!" I waved at him as he left.

She linked arms with me, "What do you want to do for today? Emmett and I will be you guides!" Rosalie smiled.

"Don't mind me asking, but why?"

"Alice is out shopping, she left early this morning. Jasper's gone, as you just saw and Esme is redoing a piece of furniture for the living room."

"Not that, I mean why do I need 'guides'?"

Her eyes became sad, "You don't like us?"

"Huh?" I asked as she broke away from me.

"I can't believe it!" she dry sobbed, falling to the floor on the stairs, "You hate us don't you? After all we did-"

"Stop it already, God, Rose!" Emmett shouted at her as he came running down the stairs.

She popped up, with a huge beaming grin on her perfect face, "Just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Great way of doing it," he muttered before coming over and giving me a bear hug, "Hi Bella!"

"Can't breath!" I managed to choke out, he let me go, "Good to see you too, Emmett."

For some unknown reason, I tried to imagine him with green hair. It was easy to see it on him, I started to laugh. He looked heart broken and Rose looked smug before confused.

"Are you okay?" they both asked in unison over trading looks.

I composed myself, "Yes, sorry."

"Not shopping, not a play, a movie?" Emmett questioned, coming up beside me now.

"O, how long has it been since I seen a movie?" I pondered put loud, "In a theater no less?"

"Don't know, I'll go see what's playing. Want a horror movie or what?" Rosalie brushed off a piece of hair from her face.

I nodded, "That's fine."

I could see Emmett shaking his head so fast I thought it would roll completely off, "Yeah. Horror!" he jumped over to me and growled playfully.

Eyeing him up, I sighed. Sometimes he reminded me of a little boy. Rose was already gone, having flew up the stairs. Wonder where Edward went, he sure was mad when he left. Mad enough to kill. That made me shiver.

"Did I scare you so much it was delayed?" he tilted his head and was serious.

"Nope!" I told the truth.

"Dang," he mumbled as Rose came down. That was quick. Must have a high speed computer.

"I found the perfect one, let's go!" she started out the door before I coughed in my throat.

"Hello! Is everyone blind? I'm in my pjs! I can't go anywhere looking like this!" I felt like pulling out my hair.

Rose just kept going, "Alice knew it would happen, there's clothes for you to change in in the car. A brush, too. And shoes."

What was I going to do with Alice! I slumped along, in front of Emmett. He closed the house door and picked me up under the arms, dropping me off at the car door, "Faster, slow poke," he explained.

Well duh, compared to other vampires. I got in and found a pair of heavy white long shorts and lilac purple top with ¾ length sleeves. Er… how was I suppose to change with Emmett in the BMW? I asked Rosalie that and she laughed, "If he looks at you, I'll make sure to pop him a few punch and tell him no sex," Emmett looked at her wide eyed.

Well I guess that meant he won't look. Turning around so I was looking out the back window when she was backing out, I slipped on the shirt and out of my pj bottoms. Then, into the shorts and I smoothed out everything. Everything made me look smaller, I like the fit. White Chanel flip flops were on the floor, in my sides.

"I'm done!" I announced so Emmett wouldn't get slapped.

"We're almost there," Rose pointed out the window, which was a blur.

Emmett snorted, "You're going to break Edward's record."

"Of what?" I strapped myself in.

"Speed in a car and time to the place," Rose smoothed back her hair.

"Wow."

"What was - or currently is the record?" I kept my eyes on the rearview mirror.

Emmett answered this one, "Seven minutes to Port Angelus, the other day when we got to beat up Eric and Tyler."

"Thank you for doing that, by the way. I saw the video," my comment was sincere.

"We had so much fun!" Emmett laughed, "I swear-"

Rose broke in, "Except for the dirt. But I liked all the ass kicking."

Stopping at a stop sign, the car halted briefly before rushing off again to the left. Where was this movie theater? We're in Port Angelus, I think. Anyway, within a few minutes, Rose parked the car in a big parking lot with the car perfectly in the yellow lines. I got out and Emmett walked with an arm around Rosalie as we went into the theater to pay and get our tickets. Shoot, I forgot to bring money.

"Sorry guys, I forgot to bring my money," biting my lips, I really was sorry. They looked at me incredulously, "Bella, don't worry. Duh, we were going to pay anyway," he told me as Rose dished out the money.

"Want any popcorn and/or candy? Soda?" Emmett was standing in line at the concession stand, a very goofy grin on his face.

Walking past him, I shook my head, "Not really," Rose was right by me.

"Ah man! Come on!" he groaned, "It's been forever since I did this!" he was drawing too much attention to himself.

Rose hissed under her breath, "Stop it, right now!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. He gave me an evil look and moved out from the line. People, some teenage girls really, were looking at him like a god. They haven't seen Edward yet! We went into the right doors and saw there was still the previews on. "Where do you want to sit?" she was standing by the edge of the stairs.

"At the very top, it's the best place," as I was following them up, I tripped on something. Emmett caught me, either having sensed or just known. "Thanks," I whispered and he nodded.

When made ourselves comfortable, I was on the inside end while Rose sat next to me and then Emmett on the outside end. I didn't even know what movie I was seeing! Hopefully it wasn't too scary. If it was, I might yelp and jump a lot.

"What movie is it?" I looked over to her, she rolled her eyes.

"Just watch, please! Trust me!" she patted my hand and sighed at the screen, "So many freaking previews, I think I'm going to go alive!" Rose whispered.

Finally, a moment after she said that the previews ended and the lights dimmed. A black screen came on and the movie started. The title read "Pulse" I heard of this one. Even though it was rated P-G 13, it was supposed to be really scary. Super ultra crap.

Did you like it? There's more to come! Please write me! I've never seen the movie, so I don't know what it is like. Sorry it sucks and is too short. I'm serious. Not offence, but I want at least twenty reviews by 9:00 tonight. If you please, can you review or I won't type anymore. Please, I love reviews just as much or more as I love you all. Plus, I missed reading all the stories on here, I feel so left out and alone. Missing from the scene awhile does that. Through all the time that I didn't have a computer, I loved ya still! Luv ya! Ta at for now!


	9. Summary for Nine

Minor note to everyone out there: a reviewer brought to my attention that the ninth chapter wasn't put up. Whoops. I know why through. When I tried to put the chapter up on the site, it said something and wouldn't let me put it up. So, I'm sorry but I deleted it on my computer so I could write number ten. Again, oops. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! So I'll write a brief summary of that chapter to help unconfuse you guys as much as possible. I feel totally stupid! Okay, so here goes-------

Chapter nine summary:

After seeing Pulse, Rose and Emmett are going back to the house. When they get there, Alice is huddled in the corner, frightened by a vision. Jasper is trying to get her to speak, but she only talks to Bella. With complete urgency she whispers, "Edward's in trouble, he's on tribal lands. Or at least close to it. In my vision, I see Jacob and Edward fighting before it goes black."

Of course Bella is worried and faints onto the floor. When she wakes up, she's on the couch, Carlisle's standing over her. Emmett seeing that she is awake, rushes her out to the BMW. Rosalie is right behind them and hops in the car. Since Bella has been out for three minutes, Rose doesn't want to lose anymore time. So she hurries and breaks Edward's record on driving. That's how much she loves Bella and Edward both. When they get to the spot where Emmett smells Edward, Rosalie stops the car and they get out to find Edward's not there.

Formally, I just want to say I'm very sorry for forgetting about this. I feel like a total idiot and want to go hide in the corner and die. But hopefully you all aren't mad at me. If you are, I know I deserve it. So I hope this helps to bridge the messed up gap for Chapter Nine. Just go ahead and review me to tell me I'm not stupid or I am. Thanx!


	10. Chapter 10

Promise this to be longer, I'm really serious this time. I read New Moon, I wish you guys would go out and read it too! Awesome, purely and uniquely so. Okay, I haven't been getting that many reviews lately, I guess that's deserved of me. For leaving you- blame the computer and super short chapters with no fluff. This last one without any Edward! How could I do that to all of you:hides in shame: Truly sorry. But I have been worried about high school, so I'll blame that too. Thanx to everyone who bothered to send advise! I always refer back to it to prove I'm loved! Story time! Where the heck is that drum roll…

Chapter 10

_The forest looked the same, but a little semi-circle of bare dirt was what we were standing in. The black hair of Jacob greet my sight, I scanned the area for my love. He was no where to be found. Oh god, Edward? Where was he!_

I turned to Rose, "Where is he?"

She wasn't too quick to answer, "I don't know," then her voice was far away, "Emmett?"

"Yes honey?" Emmett's head popped up.

"Go find him, don't stay on their land," she reminded him as he zoomed from the car.

Before I could, she got out and was standing at my door, but it wasn't open.

"Come on out, let's go find him before he does anything really stupid," she sighed as I took my time getting out.

Since I couldn't contain myself, I screamed into the wind, "Edward!" I hoped he could hear me.

Rosalie gasped as Edward broke through the trees, Emmett right behind him. Edward gave Rose a sharp look, but grinned his crooked smile at me.

"Sorry," he whispered into my ear as he swooped my up, "I had to look into something."

"You know darn well about the Qui-" I stopped in mid word because Jacob came strolling into the dirt semi-circle also.

His smile was sly, "How are you doing Bella?"

Not being able to stop Edward's snarl, Rose was barely able to control Emmett's and her own at the same time.

"Jacob," I put as much hate into his name as I could muster.

"It seems you are too close to out reservation," his eyes turned ice cold to the Cullens.

My eyes turned to Edward, "Set me down for a minute," I glanced at the ground as he put me on it, "Jacob," I repeated his name again, looking at him, "I believe you owe me a little something."

Jake's head cocked to the side, "What?"

"Say you're sorry," Rosalie hissed through gritted teeth. I saw him flinch.

"And I should because?" he was defiant at all costs.

Coming to terms, I ran over and yelled into his face, "You raped me!" I thought I saw Emmett wince out of the corner of my eye.

Jacob remained very calm, so much in fact I wondered if Jasper was here. But Jasper wouldn't help this man-boy.

"I don't think you're entitled to that," he spat right back at me.

Like I let this stop the fury, "I want you to beg me for forgiveness."

"Are _they _going to make me?" his lips were tight as he glared down at me, then shot daggers at the Cullens.

My hands itched to do something, anything. Should I slap him? That thought ran through my mind as I smiled up at him. Almost instantly, my arm swung around and my fist connected with his jaw. I just gave someone an uppercut! Awesome! Too bad Esme wasn't here, she would have loved it.

"Ow!" he howled and crumpled to the ground.

"Geez Bella!" Emmett applauded me, "I wish I could have got that on tape!"

Rose's laugh was clear, "Me too!"

Cool arms wrapped around me, comforting me, "Now tell me you're sorry. I can take care of myself," I cracked my knuckles like I was a pro fighter. Watch out Ali, here comes Bella Swan!

"Slut," Jacob glared up at me before rising.

Edward started to move toward him, but I blocked him off with my arm, "I got it."

"If you won't, I'll report you," I lied, like I could let Charlie know.

"You lie," he picked up on my tone.

"If she doesn't," Edward growled, "We will," Emmett finished.

That sent Jacob trembling, "Sorry," he muttered.

"She can't hear you!" Rosalie yelled like a drill sergeant.

"I said I'm sorry!" he screamed, still quite arrogant.

"About time, do you realize how much damage has been done to me?" I half asked, half whimpered. Edward's arms wrapped around me, reminding me of what I still had left. My love, our love still survived.

Whatever Jake was saying, I could hear him, "Hold this much as the last warning you shall receive," Emmett vouched for the rest of us, who were almost speechless, "You get even far enough to see Bella, you ass is ours."

A growl/snarl issued for Rosalie, while I stared amazed at Emmett. He really was my big brother, my eyes thanked him for it. But I don't know if he saw. There was a tugging at my waist, calling for me to follow slowly, I did as Edward kept me enclosed within his marble arms. How much I loved him. It seemed he'd do _almost_ anything for me. Almost. My thoughts didn't dwell on that fact, because I wanted to be happy that Jacob got some payback. Too bad we weren't near someplace else, where they could have done something else to him. That's fine though, I'm glad anyway.

By the cars, I didn't see the Volvo until we got to it. Well, we as in me and Edward. Of course, Emmett and Rose went to the BMW, that's common knowledge. As Edward opened the door for me, he kept on eye steady on Jacob, who was standing where we left him. This scared me, maybe he planned to do something. I wouldn't know, that would be Edward. Rose's car started up, but didn't move until Edward was inside his and went first.

"Edward? Thank you," I smiled over at him.

While he still had an eye on the dirt circle in the mirror, his beautiful lips puckered, "Why ever so my dear?"

"Everything," I breathed, averting my eyes, "You're my life you know."

"I realized that awhile ago," a smile touched his lips.

I blushed, "Oh," just the same anyway.

"Bella?" his eyes finally moved to mine, "Sorry I had to leave you earlier. I was so mad and that had to be taken care of."

"I know," I nodded and stared out the window only to look back down at my lap. He was driving too fast as always, I didn't want to see it.

Edward's hand took mine, so he had one hand on the wheel, "Let me see, what do I want to do?"

"You?" I asked quickly.

He grinned, "Yes, me," then he chuckled.

"Okay," I grumbled, trying to be reasonable.

"Do you want to hear what I have planned?" Edward's eyes were innocent as he gazed into mine, "I promise you'll like it. If you truly think hard enough, you'll get it. It's not a surprise."

"That's good," I murmured and squeezed his hand while at the same time tried to think of what he might be thinking of doing.

After a time he questioned, "Got it yet?"

"Nope," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Aw…come on Bella!" he pleaded, "Would you like a hint? Just a little one?"

"Sure," I was enthusiastic about saying this.

"It involves you and me-whoops I just gave it away," his perfect smile gleamed as I peered at him, "That's it?" I raised my eyebrows.

Edward's face twisted, "Yes," he sighed, "Are you mad at me?"

"How could you think that? No way!" I practicly yelled, I could see him cringe.

"I just thought… you didn't sound happy that I was going to be with you," he took his beautiful eyes away from mine.

My mouth dropped open, before I had to physically push it back up. Though, my eyes stayed wide, "You think I don't love you?"

"No," we were getting close to the house.

"Then what?" I was angry now, "Your crazy."

"I'm crazy?" he was incredulous, opening his mouth then he closed it again, "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just so hard not being able to read your mind. Your expressions confuse me sometimes," Edward admitted.

Shocked to say the least, all my anger melted away because I realized how wrong I was. Yes, I didn't have a mirror with me at all time to control my face. With him, he could see everything about me. Well not everything, but you know what I mean. So I guess with his talent and me it gets difficult to understand. Since the whole mind being permanently blocked and all. Before he got to his driveway, he pulled off into a different side road. What was he doing? Rose kept on going.

"Edward?" I bit my lip.

Instead of answering, he stopped the car by some bushes and got out. Of course he was over at my door too quickly, my seatbelt wasn't even off yet. He unsnapped it for me and took my out of the car. Whether by his hand or foot or what, the car door slammed shut.

"Some quality time with my girl," a thrill went through me as he said this.

Self-conscious of him, I walked behind Edward. But he didn't like it. Suddenly he wasn't in front anymore; I was. He zoomed back and had his hands on my neck. Chilling me in the best way possible. I loved it.

"See that tree?" he pointed to none in particular.

I squinted, "Um, no."

"That's okay, I'll show you," in his arms before I could even comprehend it, he ran me to a thick trunked tree. It really looked no different from the others, just that it was bigger. And covered in green mossy stuff. How he began to climb with me still in his arms I'll probably never be able to figure out. But he did and as we were getting farther away from the ground I began to get more dizzy. Edward had me so I was fine, I knew that.

Stopping on the highest branch that was still stable, he pushed me back far enough against the tree so I wouldn't fall of. Then with one leg on either side of me, he scooted up touching me, so I was like the ham in the middle of a sandwich. Then Edward's hands smoothed back my hair, but it was just blown back in my face by the wind.

"I brought you up here," he paused to kiss my forehead, "Because this is beautiful. But you outshine it. Always."

Something I couldn't deny: it was picturesque way up there. Where we were you could see for miles. Even with regular human sight! Though I'm sure it was way better than me. Edward's eyes didn't lie as he looked into mine. So how could I contrdict him? Out loud-no. In my head where Edward could read-yes. So I did as I smiled.

"Why do you spoil me so much?" I asked and placed my lips on his.

Against mine, he talked, "Because you're the only thing in this world worth it all. No one else even comes close you, Isabella."

Then he pressed his lips back against mine. It was like an explosion on our skin, mine was cold while his was hot. Like the exact opposite of each other. Instead of being repelled, I pushed harder on him. My back was being forced into the tree's bark. It hurt but only a little.

Edward stroked my chin as he pulled away with a lovely beaming smile, "We should take it easy, I don't want to hurt you," his head tilted delicately to the side.

"You won't," my voice ached for him, my lips itched for his, "Please."

His answer was a powerful kiss, that crushed me to the tree again. Now it didn't even hurt, all my senses were focused on him. The way his hands moved up and down me. With Edward's eyes, he told me I was perfect. He loved me. I was his. That he was never leaving. All the things I wanted to know. My fingers twisted in his hair, his in mine. Though he was careful not to pull hard on mine like I was on his.

All to soon, I felt the need to breathe. If I didn't I thought I would die. When my head hit the tree because I jerked it back, Edward cried out as if he were in pain.

"Are you okay?" we asked each other at the excat same time.

"Yes," I nodded.

He blinked rapidly, "Me too, I was just scared for you."

I had breathed enough to last me a while, I want him back, "Come here you," I growled.

"Did you growl at me?" Edward's fingertips traced my lips.

"I guess," I was just as surprised as he was.

Laughing like the ringing of church bells, it filled the air everywhere around me, "Isabella Marie Swan, you are truly all for me." His eyes smoldered at me.

"I want to be for you," I gasped as he kissed my neck.

"You already are," he murmured into my neck.

Did you like it? Sorry it took forever! Could it be that Bella is as imperfectly perfect as Edward? Yes, I think so. Personally I believe everyone is as perfect as they can be. At least until we meet our soul mate, then we truly become uniformly perfect. This may not make sense to any of you, but I want to deticte this chapter to Luke. A guy at my school who doesn't even know I exist, but I still love him anyway. Thanx guys! Please review! I'm getting bored with all the…oh wait, I don't have any to read! I want some! Please! Also want to say I'm very sorry for all the spelling errors. Basicly, I'm not even looking over this, just posting it. Thanx again!


	11. Please pester me!

**Everybody: **

_I'm thinking about writing another **Twilight** based story, because I haven't in a while. So sorry for the major delay on this stuff...I think the last chapter of this story has already been posted...but I might have some major fun with some more multi-chaptered one-shots, again. :claps: Holiday ones, maybe? They give me the most inspiration. :tosses random holiday colored streamers: Just wanted to get this all down to remind myself to actually do it! So, feel free to pester me for more stories! Most likely, there should be one up by next week -or possibly sooner- it just depends on how hard I think and plan these out!!! Love you all and thank you for the many wondrous reviews!!_


End file.
